Le prince des océans
by Angele44
Summary: Slash LM/HP. C'est un grand remake de la petite sirène, il n'y a qu'a partir du chapitre 7 que j'inove vraiment... Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écris ce truc...
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai regardé il y a quelque temps ce dessin animé à la télévision avec ma petite sœur et j'ai décidé de le reprendre pour en faire un UA. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai droit de le faire parce que j'ai pris la quasi totalité de l'histoire… Notamment les cinq premiers chapitres qui ressemble énormément au film… Rien ne m'appartient à part, mon personnage fétiche, Syie ^^ ! Tout à appartient à JKR et à Walt Disney...**

**Pairing : Lucius Malfoy et Harry Potter**

**Homophobes s'abstenir merci ! **

**Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas abandonné Don du cœur, je l'ai juste mis en suspend qui ne durera pas éternellement n'ayez crainte, c'est juste qu'en ce moment l'inspiration ne me vient vraiment pas…**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter âgé de seize printemps était le fils héritier de la famille royale du peuple des sirènes. Il ne manquait de rien et avait tout pour être heureux ; un père tendre et aimant, et un parrain merveilleux sur qui il était sûr de pouvoir compter. Malheureusement, la vie sous l'océan lui paraissait fade et sans attrait.

- Encore en train de rêver ?

Harry sursauta et se retourna sur la défensive.

- Sirius ! Tu es fou ou quoi ?! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque !

Sirius Black, qui était son parrain, son plus vieil ami et son plus fidèle confident prit le parti de rire et s'approcha de lui en deux coups de nageoires avant de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

- Excusez-moi mon Prince, mais sa majesté le roi James Potter m'a ordonné de vous retrouvez et de vous ramenez au palais… Par la force si besoin est…

- Siri… Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, puis il soupira et reprit, je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller… ?

- Harry, c'est le jour de la représentation, ton peuple est venu des quatre coins de l'océan pour t'entendre chanter !

Et oui, non seulement Harry était l'héritier de la famille royale, mais il possédait également la voix la plus belle et la plus pure qui soit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème, les répétitions étant pour lui d'un ennui mortel, il faisait exprès de les manquer. Lui, il ne voulait utiliser sa voix que pour la personne qu'il aimerait, afin de lui chanter son amour. Et même si c'était affreusement cliché, il l'assumait complètement. Hélas, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver puisque non seulement, les filles ne l'intéressaient guère, mais en plus, il n'avait qu'une seule passion, le monde des humains. Harry faisait notamment la collection de divers gadgets humains qu'il récupérait sur différents navires ayant fait naufrage. Aucun doute que si son père le découvrait, il serait furieux et détruirait toute sa belle collection. En effet, le roi exécrait les humains, alors que son fils, lui, n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, en devenir un…

- Très bien, soupira le prince, allons y…

***

Lucius Malfoy était un noble faisait parti de la cour du célèbre Lord Voldemort, un mage noir qui asservissait le monde depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'année. Malfoy senior qui était veuf et père d'un enfant âgé de seize se pressait présentement vers la salle du trône du château de son maître car celui-ci l'avait quémandé et, on ne faisait pas attendre le lord noir sans avoir en représailles quelques doloris bien sentit…

- Vous avez demandé à me voir maître ?

- Endoloris ! rugit Voldemort.

Le seigneur des ténèbres attendit patiemment que son mangemort finisse de se tordre de douleur au sol et reprit :

- Vois tu Lucius je suis las de ma vie et même te voir comme cela à terre ne m'a procuré aucun plaisir… Je dois me ressourcer… J'ai déjà eu tous ce que j'ai toujours désiré… Le pouvoir, la richesse, l'honneur, et le prestige… J'ai tout eu… Tout sauf…

- Sauf, maître ? dit le mangemort en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien manquer au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

- … Un héritier ! Vois tu mon brave, je me fais vieux et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de ce qu'il adviendra de mon empire une fois mon heure venue…

- Je comprends maître, mais pourquoi ne pas choisir votre successeur parmi les membres de l'élites des mangemorts ?

- J'y ai déjà pensé figure toi, lui répondit le lord, mais je m'y refuse… Il me faut un être de ma chair et de mon sang et malheureusement je ne peux pas pondre un fils tout seul !

Et il se mit à rire, trouvant sa blague particulièrement drôle. Lucius, ne voulant pas le vexer et subir ses foudres le suivit dans son délire même si pour lui, la réflexion du mange noir était vraiment de la pire stupidité.

- Donc, il vous faudrait une épouse en somme ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres rugit furieusement de colère tout offusqué qu'il était.

- Je ne veux pas une vulgaire femelle en manque d'affection et avide de richesse ! Non, il me faut un homme ! Un vrai ! Avec de la carrure et du charme ! Un homme brave et courageux étant capable de me tenir tête ! Voilà ce qu'il me faudrait ! Et je veux que tu parcours terre et mer pour me le trouver !

Lucius soupira devant la hauteur de la tache qu'il allait devoir accomplir, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Décidant de ne pas perdre de temps, il voulut prendre congé, mais son maître le retient et le rappela près de lui.

- Oui ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Profites en pour te trouver toi aussi quelqu'un d'autre !

- Quelqu'un d'autre, maître ? le questionna Lucius qui ne voyait vraiment pas où le Seigneur des ténèbres voulait en venir.

- Oh je t'en pris Lucius ! Comme si je n'étais pas au courant que tu prend chaque jour une potion spéciale qui empêche ton instinct de vélane de prendre le dessus sur ta personnalité !

Malfoy senior resta abasourdit. Comment se faisait-il que Voldemort soit au courant de ça.

- Comment… ?

- C'est simple, lui révéla le lord, si Narcissa avait vraiment été ta campagne d'éternité, cela ferait longtemps que tu l'aurais rejointe dans la mort et tu n'aurais certainement pas eu besoin d'une potion de fertilité pour avoir un fils ! Parce que Narcissa était stérile n'est-ce pas ?! Draco sait-il au moins que c'est toi qui l'a porté et que tu n'as jamais couché avec celle qu'il pensait être sa mère ?!

Devant l'air affligé et abattu de son partisan il continua :

- Et oui ! Sache que l'on ne peut abuser le seigneur des ténèbres ou en tout cas, jamais bien longtemps ! Et maintenant va et tache de trouver ta ou ton véritable compagnon cette fois !

- Bien maître ! obéit Lucius en sortant. Et celui-ci savait que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est à vous de décider si vous voulez la suite ou pas ! Pour cela reviews... svp ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Euh… en fait j'ai bien peur que si… c'est un peu un remake de la petite sirène… enfin c'est surtout pour les cinq premiers chapitres et l'épilogue. Autrement entre les deux j'ai pris pas mal de liberté… Il y aura aussi un M-preg mais il sera vraiment mini-mini. Après c'est à vous de voir si ça vous intéresse de lire mon histoire. Pour finir, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour la finir avant le 25 (et oui c'est chaud) et avoir le temps d'écrire un petit one-shot pour noël ou le nouvel an.**

**Chapitre 2**

Harry se reposait dans sa loge. La représentation avait été un franc succès. Il avait à peine chanté quelques notes de sa voix de cristal que le public avait été conquis. Mais, il lui tardait d'aller se reposait…

« TOC, TOC, TOC »

… Et malheureusement cela n'allait pas être encore pour maintenant.

- Harry ? Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr parrain ! Entre !

Sirius nagea jusqu'à son filleul et lui donna une douce accolade.

- Alors ? Ça c'est bien passé ? Pas trop fatigué ?

- Un peu… soupira le prince alors qu'il était franchement exténué.

Le seigneur Black était triste pour son filleul. Il considérait Harry comme son propre fils et il savait que celui-ci restait admiratif devant le monde des humains, comme il savait également que le roi, qui était accessoirement son ami d'enfance, les haïssait par-dessus tout. Mais, Sirius ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir puisque la moitié de son peuple et la douce Lily, la reine des sirènes, avaient été décimé par un de ses humains, nommé Voldemort quinze ans auparavant.

- Allons discuter où tu sais, veux tu ? J'ai hâte de voir tes nouveaux trésors !

- Oui ! D'accord ! Allons y ! De toute façon on ne peut pas discuter ici, père pourrait nous surprendre…

Harry le guida jusqu'à sa caverne aux merveilles. Il fit coulissait la lourde porte de pierre qui révéla l'entrée de la grotte et l'entraîna à sa suite, et une fois à l'intérieur, le prince s'accola à un rocher et poussa un long soupir.

- Harry… Tu es sûr que ça va bien ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Si seulement je pouvais lui faire comprendre… Je ne vois pas les choses à sa manière…Comment est-ce qu'un monde qui fait d'aussi beaux objets pourrait être… aussi barbare ? lui demanda Harry en lui montrant ses trésors.

Et il se mit à chanter ses espoirs de sa belle et douce voix et à danser d'une manière sensuelle en suivant le rythme de sa chanson.

_**Tous ces secrets **_

_**Que j'ai gardé **_

_**Ne crois-tu pas que les fées m'ont comblé ? **_

_**Ne crois-tu pas que je suis bien trop gâté par la vie ? **_

_**Vois ces trésors et ces merveilles **_

_**Toutes ces richesses qui brillent comme des soleils **_

Le prince se tourna vers son parrain et lui expliqua ce qu'il ressentait en une simple phrase :

- En voyant ça tu te dis : "Oui, c'est un paradis" !

Et il reprit :

_**J'ai des gadgets, des trucs chocs, des trucs chouettes **_

_**J'ai des couics et des couacs à gogo… **_

- Tu veux un tire baba ? le questionna-il en ouvrant et en lui présentant une boîte qui contenait une dizaine de tire-bouchon. J'en ai des tas !

_**Mais tout ça m'indiffère et m'ennuie **_

_**Moi je voudrais parcourir le monde **_

_**Moi je voudrais voir le monde danser **_

_**Le voir marcher sur ses.... **_

- Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? songea le prince. Ah pieds ! s'exclama-t-il en s'en souvenant.

_**On ne va nul part en battant des nageoires **_

_**Il faut des jambes pour sauter et danser **_

_**Flâner le long de ces.... **_

- Comment ça s'appelle ? … Rues !

_**Si l'homme marche **_

_**Si l'homme court **_

_**S'il peut sur terre aimer au grand jour **_

_**Comme j'aimerais **_

_**Si je pouvais **_

_**Partir là-bas **_

Il se rapprocha de son parrain et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

_**Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour partir d'ici **_

_**Pour caresser les grains dorés du sable chaud **_

_**Les hommes comprennent **_

_**J'en suis certain **_

_**Tous les leurs peuvent aimer sans frayeur **_

_**Personne sirène, personne humaine **_

_**J'ai fait mon choix **_

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son parrain et s'agenouilla en priant le Dieu Triton de lui accordait la seule chose qu'il désirait ardemment depuis sa plus tendre enfance, devenir un humain…

_**Moi je veux savoir, moi je veux pouvoir **_

_**Poser des questions et qu'on me réponde**_

- Qu'est-ce que le feu et pourquoi est-ce qu'il quoi déjà.... Brûle ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Et il termina son chant sur une note de détermination :

_**Un jour viendra, je partirai, je partirai sans aucun regrets **_

_**Vivre sur terre **_

_**Loin de la mer **_

_**Partir là-bas… **_

Sirius resta quelque instant sans parler partageant la douleur du prince puis il lui dit, hésitant :

- Viens… Rentrons au palais…

Harry ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le suivre mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la grotte, un grondement sourd se fit entendre.

- Oh… Un bateau…. murmura le prince émerveillé et il s'élança à la surface.

- Harry ? Harry où vas-tu ? Reviens ! Ton père sera furieux s'il apprend que tu es remonté à la surface !

- Seulement si tu le lui dis ! répliqua le prince sans se retourner.

- Sale gosse… marmonna Sirius devant l'entêtement de son filleul et il partit à sa suite en maugréant contre les sales gamins qui n'étaient pas fichu d'écouter ce qu'on leur disait…

**A suivre…**

**J'espère que vous lirez la suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bon, ne dit-on pas que la meilleur défense c'est l'attaque ? Bon alors allons y gaiement. **_

_**- Alors oui je suis d'accord c'est une énième version d'Andersen. Puisque je ne l'avais pas précisé je tiens à le faire maintenant. (Quoique j'avais précisé que c'était un remake de la petite sirène de Walt Disney)**_

_**- Oui, je l'avoue il n'y a aucune originalité et ça aussi je l'avais précisé et ce jusqu'au chapitre 5. **_

_**- Après chapitre très court. Oui ! J'avoue aussi ! Mais as-tu déjà essayé d'écrire Andy War ? Non ? Parce que c'est facile de juger les gens sans avoir soi même testé ! Parce que écrire c'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air ! **_

_**- Et pour s'attacher aux personnages t'as encore une dizaine de chapitres pour le faire ! **_

_**- Après pour le fantasme des midinettes, j'avoue que Harry n'est pas très fin dans son genre, mais les mecs ne sont pas tous attiré par le Q (enfin j'éspère car sinon où va le monde) ! **_

_**- Après pour le Harry viril, excuse moi mais ce n'est pas du tout mon but ! Je ne vois vraiment pas Harry en macho et joueur de rugby ! Et je ne vois pas comment le M-preg peut être une facilité scénaristique ici puisque tu n'as pas lu la fic entièrement ! (Même si je ne garanti pas le résultat à la fin ! Lol) **_

_**- Le self-insert, je t'avoue que cela ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit de m'intégrer dans une fic, au contraire, j'ai même horreur de cela ! **_

_**- Alors après tu es curieux de voir ce qu'un gay penserait de ça alors je t'avoue que moi aussi ^^. Si tu en connais un fais lui lire ma fic pour qu'il puisse me donner son avis ça me ferait plaisir ^^ ! En l'occurrence je suis une fille et je ne peux pas me mettre dans la peau d'un mec.**_

_**- Après pour le suspense, déjà ma fic n'est pas classer dans la catégorie suspense, mais en plus je ferais remarquer que même lorsque l'on regarde des films faits par de grands réalisateurs, souvent on a à peine vu cinq minute dudit film qu'on sait déjà comment il va se terminer. Et je n'ai pas la prétention de me prendre pour une auteur célèbre ^^.**_

_**- Après pour le message par rapport aux homophobes, d'accord, il est un peu fort donc désormais je mettrai : « Si cela ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas ! » D'ailleur, si tu n'aimes pas le yaoi, pourquoi l'as-tu lu ? Si déjà tu parts avec l'idée que tu n'aimes pas le yaoi, tes commentaires ne peuvent pas être totalement objectifs…**_

_**- Après comme tu dis c'est Voldemort qui parle ! Si je me mettais dans la peau des personnages, là ce serait un self-insert comme tu le dis si bien ! Et franchement, est-ce que Voldemort est réputé pour sa grande bonté d'âme et son respect des vies humaines ? Je ne pense pas ou autrement il serait totalement ooc ! **_

_**- Ensuite, il est vrai que ma fic ne sert pas à grand-chose, mais elle ne sert pas à rien comme tu le dis si bien puisque malgré tes propos négatifs et insultants tu l'as comme même lu ! Donc elle t'a servi à réfléchir et à taper sur ton clavier pour me pondre un si joli commentaire ! **_

_**- Et pour finir merci ! Oh enfin un compliment ! C'est si gentil à toi d'avoir remarqué qu'au moins j'écrivais dans un français correct ! C'est déjà ça ! ^^**_

_**Dernière petite parenthèse, je remercie Andy War pour sa review si gentille et agréable, qui elle n'aurait servit qu'à peu de chose : me mettre en colère. Tu peux être fier de toi je me suis sentie abattue et humiliée ! Si c'est cela ton rêve (blesser les gens) je te félicite, tu es sur la bonne voie ! **_

_*** Ps : Je ne supprimerai pas ta review parce que moi je tiens compte de l'avis de mes lecteurs même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux, je ne fuirai certainement pas et je ne me cacherai encore moins dans les jupes de ma mère !!!!**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Les mouettes chantaient, les dauphins jouaient avec les vagues et Lucius était d__'__extrêmement bonne humeur. Il était finalement assez heureux de sa mission__…__ Elle apparaissait pour lui à présent comme des vacances bien méritées__…__ Au moins ainsi il n__'__aurait pas à subir les foudres de son maître pendants plusieurs semaines. Lucius se tenait à la proue du navire baptisé « La Sirène » et respirait l__'__air maritime à plein poumons en écoutant l__'__équipage du vaisseau chantait en cœur : _

_**Cette histoire ce passe au fond de l**__**'**__**océan**_

_**Et on hisse la grande voile matelot**_

_**Méfie toi mon gars d**__**'**__**une sirène qui t**__**'**__**attend **_

_**Dans les profondeurs de l**__**'**__**océan**_

A la fin de leur chant, Malfoy senior s'exclama :

- Ah ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?! Cet air marin du large, ce vent qui fouette le visage ! On ne pouvait rêver mieux pour sortir en mer !

- Oui… Oui… C'est un enchantement… grogna Severus, qui avait été tenu d'accompagné son ami dans cette mission, avant de vomir par-dessus bord.

Le pauvre… l'air marin ne le réussissait vraiment pas à lui… Un marin qui passait par là, lança pour se moquer d'une manière subtile du maître des potions :

- Avec cette brise légère et cette mer idéale, le Dieu Triton doit à cette heure frétiller de bonheur !

- Le Dieu Triton ? fit Lucius surpris.

Un second marin qui réparait un filet de pêche et qui avait suivi la conversation s'insinua dans la discussion et déclara :

- Bien sûr ! Le Dieu du peuple de la mer ! Tous matelots qui se respectent en a entendu parler !

- Pffff… Le peuple de la mer… Voyons Lucius tu ne vas comme même pas croire toutes ces divagations aquatiques ?! lui demanda Severus d'un ton narquois.

Le matelot, s'apercevant que l'on se moquait de lui, se mit en colère et brandissant un poisson, il lui répliqua furieusement :

- Je ne divague pas vieux nez crochu ! C'est la vérité ! Au très fond de l'océan, tout un monde vie dans un palais comme vous n'en avait jamais imaginé !

- Oh mais évidemment ! se moqua Severus.

- Je ne mens pas ! Cette cité sous-marine se nomme même Atlantica et…

Mais le maître des potions se contenta de pouffer sur ce qu'il croyait être des absurdités et tourna les talons sans rien ajouter…

***

Ce faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Lucius voyageait à la recherche d'un compagnon idéal pour Voldemort, mais il avait beau fouillé dans les moindres recoins il ne le trouvait pas, et il en était de même d$$e son côté à croire que les perles rares n'existaient pas…

La nuit était tombée, la musique et la danse étaient de rigueur, et le vin coulait à flot, aujourd'hui on fêtait l'anniversaire de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry de son côté perça la surface de l'eau, s'accouda sur le rebord du navire, et contempla toute cette agitation avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Tout à coup, un animal s'approcha d'Harry. Le prince n'en avait vu que dans des livres d'images humains, il n'avait jamais osé espérer en voir un jour.

- Bonjour jeune princcccce des sssssirènes ! Comment allez vous votre altessssssse ? siffla l'animal.

- Comment… ?! Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? lui demanda Harry abasourdit.

- Allons ! Nous les ssssserpents sssssommes vos lointains coussins ! Il est normal que nous sssssachions qui vous êtes !

Le prince voulait en apprendre plus sur cette merveilleuse créature, mais soudainement une voix couvrit tout les bruits des festivités et l'en empêcha.

- Syie ?! Viens ici s'il te plait !

- Excussssez moi votre altesssssse, dit le serpent au prince héritier. Je dois prendre congé, mon maître m'appelle…

Et il laissa Harry seul pour rejoindre un bel homme aux cheveux d'or pâle ressemblant à un ange. Le prince resta admiratif devant sa carrure d'athlète et bavait sans retenue devant la beauté de cette sublime apparition. Il était littéralement tombé sous le charme de cet humain et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose, se glisser dans ses bras et d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-Harry ! Replonge tout de suite ! Ton père va me transformer en pâté à requin s'il apprend que tu es remonté à la surface pour regarder ces humains ! cria Sirius avant de se rongeant les écailles tellement il était nerveux.

- Chut ! Tais toi ! lui ordonna Harry effrayé en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Tu vas nous faire repérer !

Sirius se dégagea de l'emprise de son filleul et s'écria tout aussi fort que précédemment :

- D'accord ! J'ai compris ! On est là incognito !

Harry le bâillonna une seconde fois, le regarda sévèrement puis le relâcha en lui intimant de se taire.

- D'accord, chuchota Sirius qui cette fois semblait avoir compris. Motus et bouche cousue…

Harry ne dit rien cette fois-ci et reporta son intention sur l'humain qui avait capturé son cœur.

- Je n'avais jamais vu un humain d'aussi près… Oua… il est beau tu ne trouves pas… ? soupira Harry.

- Oui, mais un peu trop visqueux à mon goût ! blagua Sirius en faisait allusion au serpent qui se tenait au pied de l'humain qu'admirait son filleul alors qu'il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci était en pleine séance de matage intensif et qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine d'essuyer la bave qui lui dégoulinait sur le menton.

Le prince des océans leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa devant l'imbécillité de son parrain, décidemment Sirius ne changerait jamais…

Sur le pont, Crabe senior mit fin à l'agitation et réclama le silence :

- Silence ! Silence ! J'ai l'extrême honneur et le privilège d'offrir au très estimé Lucius Malfoy le cadeau d'anniversaire le plus original et le plus monumental !

A ces mots, Lucius craint le pire, il se souvenait encore de l'humiliation qu'il avait subi par sa faute lors de son précédent anniversaire.

- Crabe, mon vieil, ami, lui dit-il en cachant sa répugnance. Il ne fallait pas, c'état inutile !

- Comme vous dîtes, répondit ce dernier d'un air suffisant. Joyeux anniversaire !

Un matelot s'avança silencieusement et tira le drap qui recouvrait une chose de forme informe… C'était une statue représentant la magnificence du grand Lucius Malfoy, mangemort préféré du Seigneur Voldemort.

Malfoy senior essaya avec difficulté de ravalé une franche grimace de dégoût.

- Euh… Et bien… Il est vrai que c'est…_monumental_…

- Je l'ai fait faire sur mesure ! s'exclama Crabe senior avec fierté sans se rendre compte du malaise de Lucius.

- Oui, tu as bien fait ! Cette statue est absolument magnifique Crabe ! Ajouta Severus pour se moquer de son meilleur ami.. Mais je pense que Crabe aurait préféré te l'offrir en cadeau de mariage Lucius !

- Ne recommence pas avec ça Severus ! répliqua ce dernier méchamment. Je sais que la personne que je cherche existe quelque part mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée…

- Peut-être ne l'avait vous pas suffisamment cherchée… songea Crabe avec un air idiot sur le visage.

Lucius pouffa, Crabe l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, et il se demandait chaque jour pourquoi son maître avait choisi un tel imbécile comme mangemort d'élite. Mais, parler de son compagnon d'éternité, car oui il en était sûr ce serait forcément un homme, - il ne fallait pas lui demandait d'où lui venait cette certitude, lui-même ne le savait, mais il le sentait au plus profond de son être - l'adoucit considérablement :

- Croyez moi, quand je le rencontrerais je le serais ! Frappé en plein cœur ! _Badaboum_ ! Comme l'éclair !

A ce moment là un terrible grondement se fit entendre, une tempête se préparait à l'horizon et elle se dirigeait droit sur eux. Le vent se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort, les vagues devinrent de plus en plus grosses, il pleuvait averse et des éclairs rapidement suivis de grondement sourds transperçaient le ciel.

- Matelots ! cria le capitaine. A vos postes !

Lucius lui de son côté n'était pas rassuré, mais il ne l'aurait montré pour rien au monde, un Malfoy savait se tenir en société ! Ainsi donc il décida de venir en aide à l'équipage, car il ne tenait pas nous plus à finir au fond de l'océan. Harry non plus de son côté n'en menait pas large, il se tenait comme il pouvait au cordage du navire.

- Et bah, ça ce rafraîchit ! J'aurais dû prendre une petite laine ! s'exclama Sirius en une veine tentative d'humour, mais le vent fut trop fort et le projeta dans l'océan.

L'eau passa par-dessus le navire et ramena tout au fond de l'océan, provocant d'innombrable perte matérielles et humaines. L'immense statue qui avait été la fierté de Crabe fut elle aussi engloutit à jamais par l'océan. Lucius, lui, se retient comme il put au mat du bateau et se jeta sur la barre quand il remarqua que le mousse qui devait s'en occupait était lui aussi par-dessus bord. Harry lui aussi avait été emporté par la force des vagues, mais n'écoutant que son courage et désobéissant à son parrain qui lui ordonnait de ne pas il allait, il remonta à la surface, trop préoccupait par le sort de l'humain dont il était tombé sous le charme.

Soudain, un éclair se fit plus violent que les autres et enflamma les voiles du navires, au même moment, Lucius qui tenait encore la barre et qui venait juste de s'apercevoir qu'il fonçait droit vers un récessif s'écria :

- Attention !

Mais, trop tard, ils le heurtèrent et la coque de La Sirène se brisa dans un horrible craquement. Tout était perdu…

- Abandonné le navire !

A cet ordre plus que censé, l'équipage sauta par-dessus bord et les quelques survivants qui ne s'étaient noyés rejoignirent les quelques canots de sauvetages qui avaient été mit à la mer. Heureusement, Lucius faisait partit des survivants au moment où il allait montait dans un canot, il s'écria catastrophé :

- Oh non !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? lui demanda Severus qui lui ainsi avait réchappé de cette tragédie.

- Syie ! J'ai oublié Syie ! lui répondit-il en regardant le bateau couler.

- Tant pis ! Laisse le ! Ce n'est qu'un serpent !

- Non ! Je l'ai depuis que j'ai 6 ans ! Il a été mon premier ami !! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !

Et il replongea et nagea le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait vers le navire. Il réussit par on ne sait quel miracle a atteindre sur le pont mais alors qu'il criait le nom du serpent, la grande voile qui était en feu tomba…

Lucius ne la vit qu'au dernier instant et l'esquiva comme il le put. Il contempla soulageait d'être encore en vie, les ravages qu'elle avait put causer et remarqua à sa plus grande horreur qu'elle avait détruit une partit du pont et que le feu commençait à se propageait dans une soute, remplit d'explosifs qui aurait dus servir comme bouquet final de son anniversaire.

Désespéré il appela son serpent en priant tous les Dieux de l'univers pour qu'il soit encore en vie et apparemment, aujourd'hui ceux-ci devaient être de son côté, puisque que par le plus grand des hasard il le vit enroulé autour d'un cordage, apparemment mort de frayeur. Il le récupéra rapidement, et s'élança pour sauter du navire, mais alors qu'il allait le faire, son pied resta coincé…

Il jura, lança le serpent à Severus et lui fit promettre :

- Severus, quoi qu'il puisse m'arrivait, occupe toi de lui !

Le maître des potions fixa son meilleur ami sans comprendre.

- Non… Non… chuchota-t-il affligé.

Lucius toujours coincé sur le pont essaya de dégager son pied comme il put, mais il était trop tard. Le feu entra en contact avec les explosifs, et le bateau explosa, laissant la place à une scène de désolation.

- Noooonnnn ! Luuuuciuuuuusssss !

_**A suivre…**_

_**Une petie reviews Andy War ? Non ? Tu es sûr ? Allez je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie !!!**_

_**Autrement mes autres lecteurs je vous remercie de vos encouragements et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez la suite…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : LM/HP**

**C'est un slash et en quelque sorte un remake de la petite sirène sans prétention, si cela ne vous plait pas ne lisez… J'informe au passage qu'il risque d'y avoir un changement de rating à partir du chapitre 8… ^^ **

**Et merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent, ça me fait très plaisir ^^**

**Chapitre 4**

Harry avait assisté impuissant à la catastrophe et chercher désespéramment l'humain qui avait capturé son cœur parmi les décombres. Il finit par l'apercevoir, flottant sur un bout de bois. Malheureusement il était inconscient et coula lors d'une vague plus haute que les autres.

Le prince des océans plongea immédiatement et le remonta le plus vite possible à la surface à l'aide de ses maigres forces. Il le transporta toute la nuit durant et soupira de soulagement lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent sur le rivage. Là, il le traîna aussi délicatement qu'il le put sur la plage.

- Il est… mort ? demanda craintivement Harry à son parrain qu'il l'avait suivit tout le long du trajet.

- C'est difficile à dire mais, j'ai bien peur…

- Mais non ! répliqua Harry soulagé en voyant l'humain inspiré avec difficulté. Il respire !

Harry remit doucement en place une mèche couleur d'or derrière l'oreille de l'homme.

- Comme il est beau, murmura Harry à Sirius. Regarde…

Le jeune prince des sirènes caressa avec tendresse la joue de Lucius et pour la première fois de sa vie, il chanta par amour.

_**Mon seul désir, vivre à tes côtés**_

_**Mon seul espoir, rester là près de toi**_

_**Te regarder me sourire, tendre les bras**_

Sirius resta bouche bée devant le chant de son filleul et ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'Harry était tombé amoureux de l'humain qu'il avait sauvé.

_**Loin de la mer et pour toujours**_

_**Vivre sur terre, rêver au grand jour**_

_**Ne m**__**'**__**oublies pas, l**__**'**__**amour est là**_

_**Pour Toi et Moi**__**…**_

Le chant réveilla Lucius qui papillonna des yeux et crut être la victime d'une illusion... En face de lui se trouvait un ange… Son cœur battait la chamade, et il passait du chaud en froid en quelques secondes d'intervalle. Il l'avait enfin trouvé… C'était lui… son compagnon d'éternité. Il leva la main pour toucher le visage de cette divine apparition mais soudain…

- Papa ?!

C'était Draco Malfoy, le fils de Severus. Celui-ci avait appris quelques heures plus tôt par Severus Rogue, son parrain, le naufrage du navire La Sirène ainsi que la disparition de son père. Bouleverser, l'adolescent avait voulut calmer ses nerfs en faisait une promenade le long du large accompagné par Syie, l'animal pour qui son père avait risqué sa vie, et c'était là qu'il l'avait aperçut…

- Papa ! Papa qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur ! Après la mort de mère je…

Mais Lucius qui venait juste de reprendre connaissance et qu'il n'était pas encore entièrement remis de la rencontre avec son âme sœur le coupa, plaça la main sur son cœur pour calmer sa tension artérielle et balbutia avec un air extatique sur le visage :

- Un jeune homme… m'a sauvé… il… il était… il chantait… il avait la voix la plus belle du monde…

Draco regarda son père avec perplexité sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et en son fort intérieur il pensant qu'il avait dû vraiment se cogner et qu'il était en pleine divagation.

- Papa ? l'interroge-t-il hésitant. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Ce fut même l'inverse, il tomba évanoui entre les bras de son fils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa… On va rentrer à la maison… Là, je préviendrais le maître et parrain que tu es sauf… Ça va aller ne t'en fait pas…

Syie qui avait insisté pour accompagné Draco dans sa promenade avait vu les deux sirènes et voulut attirer l'attention de son jeune maître sur eux, mais ce dernier ne comprenait pas. Il finit donc par laisser tomber et suivit abattu et en silence la famille Malfoy.

***

Lorsque Harry et Sirius avaient entendu le cri du jeune humain, il replongèrent rapidement, totalement paniqués pour aller se cacher derrière un rocher. Là Sirius murmura à l'attention de son filleul :

- L'incident est clôt Harry… Ni vu ni connu… Sa majesté n'en saura rien ! Tu ne lui diras rien ! lui dit-il avec nervosité en le pointant du doigt, puis il se pointa lui-même et il ajouta. Je ne lui dirais rien.

Et il tira une tête de trois mètres de long en marmonnant :

- Sinon gars à mes écailles !

Mais le jeune Potter trop absorbé, par son amour naissant pour cet humain qui se prénommé Lucius, ne faisait pas attention aux dires de son parrain. Et il fredonna une douce mélodie, lorsqu'il vu son amour partir.

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t**__**'**__**aime**_

_**Mais je suis prêt à t**__**'**__**aimer comme même**_

_**Prince de la chance, la vie commence**_

_**Pour Toi et Moi**__**…**_

A ce moment là, Harry et Sirius n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient étroitement surveillés par Peter Pettigrew, un homme infâme qui avait trahi le peuple de l'océan…

Cet homme cruel et avide reporta tous ce qu'il avait appris à la personne qu'il servait, Bellatrix Lestrang, une femme dont l'unique rêve était de détrôner James Potter et gouverner l'océan à sa place.

- Ah non je rêve ! C'est trop facile ! Le cher petit est amoureux d'un humain ! Et pas n'importe lequel s'il vous plait ! Lucius Malfoy, l'un des plus fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort ! gloussa-t-elle. C'est son père qui va être emballé ! Le fils du roi James l'intraitable éperdu d'amour… Voilà qui ferait un élément de joie dans ma pépinière marine !

Et elle éclata de rire en regardant une masse d'étranges créatures apparemment mortes de terreur…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Je sais les chapitres sont toujours aussi courts ^^ Vous allez être étonnés quand vous verrez la taille des derniers chapitres ! Lol**_

_**J'espère que cela continue à vous plaire, mon objectif est de finir de poster cette fic le 25... J'espère y arriver… ^^**_

_**A ceux qui veulent bien me laisser des reviews la porte et ouverte (euh… modérez vos ardeurs comme même, si cela ne vous plait pas ne lisez pas, pas la peine d'être insultants)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée, désolée, désolée, je le reposte, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'a donné ce résultat à ce chapitre ! Merci Narcissss de m'en avoir infomé par ta review !**

**Voilà puisque vous voulez la suite la voilà !**

**Harry dedans a encore plus le caractère d'une midinette.**

**Ceux qui n'aiment pas et qui me critiquent lâchez vous ! (le(s) concernés se reconnaîtront)**

**Je suis désolée il n'y a aucune originalité dans ce chapitre, mais c'est un passage important alors je ne pouvais pas le passer sous silence ! **

**Chapitre 5**

Il s'était passé plusieurs semaines depuis qu'Harry avait sauvé l'humain de la noyade, mais le prince de l'océan était encore sur un petit nuage. Il était extrêmement joyeux, rigolait pour un rien et jouait les coquets et lorsqu'il bouscula par inadvertance son père alors qu'il voulait mettre des fleurs de corail dans un vase la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de s'écrier « Oh ! Bonjour Papa ! » avant de lui plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue et de poursuivre son chemin en fredonnant.

- Oh ! Il a mordu à l'hameçon ! s'exclama une lingère qui passait par là.

- Comment ? Quel hameçon ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! lui demanda le roi éberlué par le comportement étrange de son fils.

- Je ne suis pas sûre… je peux me tromper, mais… on dirait qu'il est amoureux…

- Harry ? Amoureux ?! fit James dans un grand sourire, le cœur éclatant de joie.

***

Sirius faisait les cents pas en réfléchissant à une solution pour son problème.

- Pour le moment, ça baigne… Je ne crois pas que le roi soit au courant… Mais ça sera difficile de lui cacher la vérité sur les amours de son fils pendant longtemps ! s'écria-t-il mortifié en se rongeant les sangs. Et toi si tu pouvais arrêter toutes ces enfantillages ! s'exclama Sirius en pointant un doigts accusateur sur son filleul.

Mais celui-ci passa outre et continua dépeçait une fleur de corail de sa parure, pétale par pétable en marmonnant :

- Il m'aime ! … Il ne m'aime pas du tout… Ah il m'aime ! J'en étais sûr ! s'esclaffa le prince en détachant le dernier pétale.

- Harry arrête de faire n'importe quoi ! l'enguirlanda Sirius.

Mais le jeune prince le coupa :

- Il faut que je le revois ! Ce soir !

- Oh Harry ! S'il te plait ! Descends tout de suite de ton petit nuage et revient sous la mer ! Tu appartiens à un autre monde ! Harry ! reprit-il. Chez les humains, c'est la pagaille ! La vie sous la mer, c'est bien mieux que la vie qu'ils ont là-haut sur la terre !

Et il ne plaisantait pas du tout quand il disait ça, car en ce moment sur terre ça ne devait pas être joyeux avec le règne de Voldemort et tous les massacres qui allaient avec. Et c'est pour ça qu'il entreprit de lui expliquer que rien n'était mieux que l'océan :

_**Le roseau est toujours plus vert,  
Dans le marais d'à côté !  
Toi t'aimerais bien vivre sur terre,  
Bonjour la calamité !**_

_**Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure,  
Dans l'océan parfumé.  
On fait carnaval tous les jours,  
Mieux, tu ne pourras pas trouver !**_

_**Sous l'océan, sous l'océan,  
Doudou c'est bien mieux,  
Tout le monde est heureux,  
Sous l'océan.**_

_**Là-haut, ils bossent toute la journée,  
Esclavagés et prisonniers,  
Pendant qu'on plonge,  
Comme des éponges,  
Sous l'océan.**_

_**Chez nous, les poissons se fendent la pipe,  
Les vagues sont un vrai régal.  
Là-haut, ils s'écaillent et ils flippent,  
A tourner dans leur bocal.**_

_**Le bocal, faut dire, c'est l'extase,  
Chez leurs copains cannibales.  
Si Monsieur Poisson n'est pas sage :**_

- Il finira dans la poêle ! dit un poisson qui passait par là.

_**Oh non !  
Sous l'océan, sous l'océan,  
Y a pas d' court-bouillon,  
Pas de soupe de poisson,  
Pas de marmiton.**_

_**Pour la tambouille, on leur dit non !  
Sous l'océan, y a pas d'hameçons.  
On déambule, on fait des bulles,  
Sous l'océan !**_

_**Sous l'océan !**_

_**Sous l'océan !**_

_**Sous l'océan !**_

_**La vie est super,  
Mieux que sur la terre, je te le dis.**_

_**Oui, je te le dis ! Oui oui !**_

_**Tu vois l'esturgeon et la raie,  
Se sont lancés dans le reggae.  
On a le rythme,  
C'est d' la dynamite,  
Sous l'océan !**_

_**Riton au flution,  
La carpe joue de la harpe,  
La rascasse d' la basse,  
C'est les rois du rap.**_

_**Maquereau au saxo,  
Turbo au banjo,  
Le lieu est le dieu de la Soul.**_

_**La raie au turbet,  
Le gardon au violon.  
Les soles rock'n'rollent,  
Le thon garde le ton.**_

_**Le bar et le sprat se marrent et s'éclatent,  
Vas-y souffle mon doudou !**_

_**Ouais!  
Sous l'océan !**_

_**Sous l'océan !**_

_**Sous l'océan !**_

_**Sous l'océan !**_

_**Quand la sardine biguine des biguines,  
Çà balance, çà swingue !  
Ils ont du sable, çà c'est certain,  
Nous le jazz-band et tous les copains !**_

_**On a les clims clams,  
Pour faire une jim-jam,  
Sous l'océan !**_

_**Les limaces des mers,  
Au rythme d'enfer,  
Sous l'océan !**_

_**Et les bigorneaux,  
Pour donner l' tempo,  
C'est frénétique,  
C'est fantastique,  
On est en transe,  
Faut que çà balance,  
Sous l'océan !**_

Harry écouta ses explications avec un air de profond ennui.

- Je comprends Sirius, mais je l'aime !

- Harry, Harry ! Rends toi compte que c'est absurde s'il te plait ! En plus il a un fils de ton âge et il est certainement marié !

- Non il ne l'ai pas, le garçon a dit que sa mère était morte…

- T'as mère aussi je te signale ! cria Sirius qui perdait patience. Est-ce que ton père c'est remarié pour autant ? Non !

Mais il s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi brutal lorsqu'il vit les yeux remplit de larmes de son filleul et que celui-ci lui dit en sanglotant :

- Je le sais… Je le sais tout ça… mais je l'aime… je l'aime…

- D'accord… D'accord… soupira Black en lâchant l'affaire avant de mettre toutes ses réprimandes de côté car le plus important pour lui était que Harry soit heureux. Allez viens… J'ai un cadeau pour toi, pour ton anniversaire…

Et il l'entraîna à sa suite en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le regretter. Il voulut conduire Harry jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait laissé son cadeau, mais ils furent arrêté au cours de route par un messager officiel du roi de l'océan.

- Sirius ! Ah Sirius je vous cherchais partout ! J'ai un message urgent de la part du roi James !

- Du roi James ? lui demanda Sirius inquiet et il fallait le dire un peu effrayé.

- Oui ! Il veut te voir immédiatement ! A propos d'Harry… chuchota l'autre pour ne pas se faire attendre par le principal concerné.

« Au secours » gémit Sirius intérieurement pas rassuré. « Il sait ! Je vais finir en friture ! »

Le seigneur Black se tourna vers le prince, soupira et dit :

- Votre altesse… Je dois prendre congé de votre bienfaisante compagnie ! lui expliqua Sirius avant de s'incliner respectueusement et d'ajouter dans un murmure, ton cadeau t' à l'endroit où tu sais…

Et il laissa seul l'adolescent pour suivre le messager du roi.

***

James était confortablement installé à son trône et rigolait gaiement :

- Ah le petit cachottier ! Je me demande à quoi ressemble le futur époux ! Il va être surprit quand il apprendra que je sais depuis longtemps que les femmes ne l'attire pas ! De toute façon moi, homme ou femme, seul son bonheur m'importe !!!

Puis son attention fut attirée par Sirius qui essayait vainement de se cacher derrière une colonne de marbre blanc et qui voulait s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

- Ah te voilà mon vieil ami ! déclara James en reprenant une attitude imperturbable.

« Pas de panique Sirius » pensa-t-il. « Il faut que tu restes calme… »

Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'au trône et s'inclina.

- Oui votre majesté… ?

Et oui, même si James était son meilleur ami, il redoutait plus que tout de le mettre en colère et ne voulait aucunement avoir à subir ses foudres.

- Sirius, je me fais du soucis à propos d'Harry. As-tu remarqué qu'il agissait de façon bizarre ces derniers temps ?

- Harry… ? Bizarre… ? fit-il en feignant d'être surpris alors qu'il était plus que mal à l'aise.

- Il est dans la lune, toujours à rêvasser… Il chantonne d'un air absent. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? lui demanda James en lui jetant un coup d'œil qui l'invitait à faire des confidences.

- Euh… moi tu sais…

- Sirius ! intima le roi. J'ai comme l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose mon bon ami ! lui dit James d'un air soupçonneux.

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté en redoutant le pire.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Quelle vérité ? questionna-t-il en faisant un grand et faux sourire forcé.

- A propos d'Harry bien sûr ! répliqua le roi qui commençait à perdre le peu de patience qu'il possédait. De ses amours !

Black se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et, à ce moment là,… il craqua.

- J'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher James ! s'écria-t-il en le prenant par les épaules et en le secouant violemment. Mais il n'a pas voulut m'écouter ! Je lui est dit de ne pas s'approcher des humains ! Qu'ils étaient méchamment ! Qu'ils étaient dangereux ! Qu'ils étaient abominables !

Au mot homis le roi de l'océan s'emporta, la rage prenant possession de tout son être.

- Des humains ? Pourquoi parles-tu des humains ?!

- Moi ? couina Sirius en se rendant compte qu'en fait le roi n'était au courant de rien. J'ai dit ça moi ? Quels humains ? Lui demanda-t-il en tentant de se rattraper.

Mais trop tard, le mal était fait…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci à ceux qui me donne leur avis… **_

_**S'il vous plait ceux qui aimes bien mon histoire j'aurais une question à vous poser qui m'a été posée par Andy War, pourquoi aimez vous cette fic ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pour information ma fic contiendra 10 ou 11 chapitre et un épilogue. Les chapitres 7 et 8 sont rédigés au propre ainsi que l'épilogue et les autres sont au brouillon. Je ferais mon possible pour le finir ce soir mais je ne promet… En tout cas demain, sûr elle sera achevée ^^**

**Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et qui ont répondu à ma question ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^ **

**Chapitre 6**

Harry, après que Sirius l'eut laissé, chemina tranquillement pour se rendre dans sa caverne aux merveilles en se demandant quelle sorte de surprise avait bien put lui préparer son parrain. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la grotte, il resta bouche bée, émerveillé par ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. C'était la statue représentant Lucius offert par Crabe lors de son anniversaire et qui avait coulé au moment du naufrage du navire.

- Oh Sirius, gémit Harry les larmes aux yeux, tu es un ange…

Puis il tourna autour de la représentation de son amour en la commentant à haute voix.

- C'est tout à fait lui, la même allure le même regard

Il éclata de rire et posa tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de bronze en s'imaginant un avenir heureux à ses côtés.

- Mon Dieu… Si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point je suis amoureux de toi…

Mais à ce moment il remarqua son père. Celui-ce se tenait devant et paraissait particulièrement furieux. Harry sursauta, mais que faisait donc son père ici.

- J'ai la faiblesse de me considérer comme un roi raisonnable, fulmina le roi. J'ai établis des lois et j'exige quelles soient respectées, même par mon propre fils !

Harry se mordit la lèvre de nervosité et protesta :

- Mais père…

- Est-il vrai, le coupa ce dernier que tu as sauvé un humain de la noyade ?

- Oui père, avoua le prince abattu, mais…

- Toute communication entre le monde humain et le monde marin et strictement interdite. Tu connais la loi ! Tout le monde la connaît !

- Il serait mort ! répliqua l'adolescent en colère.

- Un humain de moins la belle affaire !

- Tu ne le connaît même pas ! lui reprocha son fils.

- Le connaître ?! Mais tout les humains sont pareils ! Ce sont tous les mêmes. Féroces, sauvages, mangeurs de poissons, lanceurs de harpons, incapables de sentiments !

- Mais père je l'aime ! s'écria le plus jeune profondément blessé par les propos de son paternel.

Sirius qui assistait à toute la scène, impuissant et rongé par le remords, sursauta au cri de désespoir de son filleul et ferma les yeux de douleur. Tout était de sa faute et maintenant c'était Harry qui allait en subir les conséquences.

- Comment ?! s'énerva le roi. Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ?! Une sirène et un humain, mais c'est pure folie !

- Petit malheureux ! Je te protégerai malgré toi de ton obsession ! Et si pour cela je n'ai qu'un seul moyen, alors tant pis ! Qu'il en soit ainsi ! trancha James en resserrant sa main sur son trident qui s'illumina.

Et il détruisit toute la collection d'objets rares humains que son fils avait mis des années à récolter, sans aucun scrupule et indifférent au cris déchirants de son unique enfant. Lorsque le roi brisa en milles morceaux la statue représentant Lucius, cela fut l'acte de trop pour Harry et il s'effondra en sanglotant sur le sable.

James, une fois sa tache terminée, repartit comme il était venu, c'est-à-dire en silence, même si lui-même avait le cœur brisé devant la souffrance visible de son fils. Sirius, lui à l'inverse du roi, resta et se rapprocha doucement de son filleul, sans savoir comment se faire pardonner. Il voulut le réconforter mais quand il posa timidement la main sur son épaule, Harry le repoussa violemment.

- Vas t'en ! lui ordonna-t-il avec hargne avant de sangloter de plus belle.

Alors Sirius, malheureux et abattu, obéit à la volonté de celui qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu et le laissa seul avec sa peine…

***

Peter avait lui aussi suivit la querelle, mais contrairement aux autres, ce qu'il av ait vu, l 'avait mis d'excellente humeur et c'était avec un sourire de satisfaction qu'il s'approcha du prince de l'océan encore en pleurs.

- Pauvre prince… le pauvre prince… il semble avoir un bien sérieux problème… murmura-t-il en se rapprocha petit à petit de Harry. S'il y avait un moyen de soulager sa douleur… Oh ! souffla-t-il en feignant de se rappeler de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. Mais il y a un moyen !

Harry surprit par cet étrange individu qui venait troubler sa tranquillité l'interrogea intrigué :

- Mais… Qui êtes vous ?

- N'ai pas peur ! chuchota l'homme. Je viens de la part d'une personne qui te veux du bien… Une personne qui peut réaliser tes rêves les plus secrets… Tu imagines ? Toi et l'homme que tu aimes… ensembles… pour la vie…

- Que voulez vous dire ? le questionna Harry qui ne voyait pas où l'inconnu voulait en venir.

- Bellatrix a d'immense pouvoirs ! l'informa Petigrew.

Harry sursauta. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette femme, en mal. D'après son père, elle n'était pas recommandable. Bellatrix Lestrang était considérée comme une vile traîtresse qui n'avait pas hésité de vendre son peuple pour de l'argent, mais Harry n'en savait pas plus sur le sujet.

- Cette horrible sorcière ? Pas elle ! Non ! C'est impossible ! Non ! Allez vous en ! Laissez moi tranquille ! lui ordonna le prince en s'éloignant vivement.

- A ta guise… lui répondit Peter Pettigrew. C'était une simple suggestion…

Mais, sur le trajet de la sortie, il fit exprès de lancer à ses pieds un morceau intact de la statue pour faire flancher sa décision, et il ralentit considérablement le pas en attendant qu'Harry le rappelle.

- Attendez !

- Oui ? lui demanda l'homme de main de Bellatrix en revenant vers le prince de l'océan, heureux que le plan de sa maîtresse fonctionnait à merveille.

***

En dehors de la caverne, Sirius s'auto infligea et s'insulta pour sa propre bêtis.

- Je ne voulais rien dire… C'est parti tout seul ! Je suis vraiment le pire mollusque de l'océan !

Tout à coup, il aperçut son filleul accompagné de Peter Pettigrew, un homme qu'il connaissait et qu'il haïssait.

- Harry ?! Où vas-tu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec c… ce… cet hypocrite ?!

- Je vais chez Bellatrix ! lui rétorqua Harry avec insolence.

Sirius eut un hoquet d'horreur. Non, il ne devait pas il allait. C'était à cause d'elle que la mère de Harry était décédée 15 ans plus tôt. Tout était de sa faute, elle les avait trahi.

- Non Harry ! N'y vas pas ! C'est un démon ! C'est un monstre !!!

- Et bien vas le dire à mon père ! Tu n'es bon qu'à ça ! lui reprocha son filleul avec un air hautain.

Et oui, Harry en voulait encore énormément à son parrain, mais comment en aurait-il pu être autrement.

- Mais… Mais je…

Finalement il prit une décision rapide et suivit Harry sans hésitation. Foi de Sirius, il défendrait son filleul, au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait.

***

Bellatrix vivait dans un domaine sombre près des récifs où les algues pullulaient par milliers et où l'air sentait la mort. Harry se sentait plus que mal à l'aise et était terrifié par ce lieu lugubre. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur mais au moment où il allait rebroussait chemin et s'enfuir sans demander son reste, Pettigrew lui dit :

- Par ici votre altesse…

Et il l'entraîna jusqu'à une grotte sombre et effrayante. Harry remarqua d'étranges créatures cloués à la parois et qui semblaient le supplier de faire demi tour mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre leur sage conseil une voix sans visage se fit entendre :

- Entre ! Entre mon cher enfant ! Il ne faut pas se cacher derrière les portes ! C'est grossier ! Et… On pourrait se demander ce qui t'amène dans ma tanière !

La voix appartenait à Bellatrix Lestrang et Harry fut grandement étonné de l'apparence de la sorcière lorsqu'il la vit, car contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, celle-ci était d'une beauté époustouflante. Mais il resta comme même sur ses gardes, cette femme ne lui inspirant décidemment pas confiance.

Bellatrix s'assit devant un miroir et se refit une beauté en enchaînant :

- Ainsi donc, tu éprouves une attirance pour un humain… qui s'appelle Lucius Malfoy, m'a-t-on dit. Je ne t'en ferais pas le reproche, il est plutôt agréable à regarder ! lui confia-t-elle en gloussant. Et bien mon ange des mers, la solution de ton problème est simple ! Pour obtenir ce que tu souhaites il te suffit de devenir humain !

- Et vous pourriez faire ça ? lui demanda Harry incrédule.

- Mais mon cher petit prince, je le fais chaque jour ! J'y consacre tous mes efforts pour aider de mon mieux le peuple de la mer ! Les cœurs qui souffrent, les pauvres âmes en détresse qui n'ont personne vers qui se tourner ! lui affirma-t-elle en jouant la comédie à la perfection.

_**Je n**__**'**__**ai pas toujours été gentille et sincère,**_

_**J**__**'**__**ai vraiment mérité le nom de sorcière,**_

_**Mais vous verrez qu**__**'**__**aujourd**__**'**__**hui je suis bonne avec autrui,**_

_**Repentie j**__**'**__**ai voulu faire marche arri**__**ère**_

_**Oui ! Oui !**_

_**Il est vrai que je connais un peu de magie, **_

_**C**__**'**__**est un talent que j**__**'**__**ai toujours possédé**_

_**Qu**__**'**__**aujourd**__**'**__**hui par bonté d**__**'**__**âme j**__**'**__**ai mis je le proclame,**_

_**Au service de tout les cas désespérés**__**…**_

- Pathétique ! glissa discrètement Bellatrix à Pettigrew qui ricanait intérieurement devant la naïveté du prince des océans.

_**Pauvre âme en perdition,**_

_**En mal de tout**_

Puis elle lui montra une illusion représentant deux membres de la race des sirènes mal dans leur peau. Bellatrix les désigna un par un et lui expliqua :

_**Cette âme là rêvait d**__**'**__**un squelette, **_

_**L**__**'**__**autre chère une amourette, **_

_**Et moi qu**__**'**__**est-ce que je dis ?**_

_**Je dis oui ! **_

Et devant les yeux ébahis d'Harry les deux sirènes se retrouvèrent métamorphosées et s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine.

_**Toutes ces âmes en perdition, en mal de tout**_

_**Elles débarquent dans mes chaudrons en braillant Bellatrix sauve nous**_

_**Et moi j**__**'**__**accepte,**_

_**Quelle question !?**_

Puis elle enchaîna sur un ton peiné :

_**Il est tout de même arrivé, **_

_**Que l**__**'**__**une ne puisse pas payer**_

_**Et que j**__**'**__**avoue les avoir fait frire**_

_**Sans compassion**_

Et là l'illusion montra deux des étranges créatures qu'Harry avait vu un peu plus tôt., l'informant ainsi du risque qu'il encourait s'il acceptait le marché de Bellatrix et échouait.

_**Il est vrai que j**__**'**__**ai eu des plaintes,**_

_**Mais tout compte fait je suis une sainte**_

_**Pour toute ces âmes en PERDITIONS**__**…**_

- Voilà les termes du contrat, déclara Bellatrix à Harry en l'attrapant par le bras et en le traînant jusqu'à son atelier de potions. Je vais te préparer une potion qui te donnera une apparence humaine pendant six mois. Tu entends ? J'ai dis six mois, pas un jour de plus. Écoutes la suite, c'est très important ! Avant le coucher du soleil du dernier jour du délai que je t'accorde, tu feras en sorte que l'homme que tu aimes soit tombé amoureux de toi et surtout qu'il t'avoue ses sentiments ! Attention je ne parle pas de quelques belles paroles et faux serments ! Non ! Je parle d'une véritable déclaration d'amour pur et sincère ! Si tu y arrives, tu garderas ton apparence humaine pour toujours ! Mais, s'il ne le fait pas, tu redeviendras sirène _et_…. _**Tu m**__**'**__**appartiendras **_! conclut-elle.

- Non Harry ! Cria Sirius qui avait suivi l'échange. Ne l'écoute pas c'est un mmmppphhhh…

Mais il fut rapidement bâillonné par Pettigrew qui l'empêcha de prévenir son filleul qu'il s'agissait forcément d'un piège.

- Alors ? l'interrogea la femme. Affaire conclue ?

- Mais, si je deviens humain, fit Harry avec hésitation, je ne reverrais ni ma famille ni mon peuple alors…

- Oh ! C'est bête ! répliqua Bellatrix de manière sarcastique. Mais tu seras avec l'homme que tu aimes ! La vie est malheureusement faite de choix difficiles ! … Oh ! ajouta-t-elle. J'allais oublier un minuscule détail. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé du moyen de paiement. Et oui, dans ce bas monde on a rien sans rien malheureusement…

- Mais je n'ai pas… protesta Harry.

Mais il fut de suite coupé par la sorcière :

- Je ne te demande pas grand-chose ! Une babiole en vérité, trois fois rien ! Quelque chose dont tu peux largement te passer ! … Ce que je veux de toi mon ange, c'est… _ta voix _!

- Ma voix ?

- Ta voix mon petit chat… Plus de conversations, ni de chansons, une carpe ! fit-elle en mimant l'animal.

- Mais sans ma voix comment est-ce que…

- Tu as de l'allure… une frimousse d'ange ! Et ne sous estimons pas l'importance du langage du corps ! s'écria Bellatrix en se dodinant.

_**Je peux te dire que les humains n**__**'**__**aiment pas les pipelettes,**_

_**Qu**__**'**__**ils pensent que les bavards sont assommants ! **_

_**Que lorsqu**__**'**__**une personne sait tenir sa langue elle est toujours bien plus charmante**_

_**Car après tout à quoi ça sert d**__**'**__**être savant ?**_

_**En plus, ils ont une sainte horreur de la conversation,**_

_**Un gentleman fait tout pour l**__**'**__**éviter ! **_

_**Mais ils seront aux pieds d**__**'**__**une personne réservée,**_

_**C**__**'**__**est le roi du silence qui se fait aimer ! **_

Pendant qu'elle chantait, Bellatrix préparait une étrange mixture qui provoquait explosions sur explosions qui épouvantées le prince des océans.

- N'ai pas peur !

_**Pauvres âmes en perdition,**_

_**Décide toi, fait ton choix**_

_**Je suis une femme très occupée**_

_**Et j**__**'**__**y passerai pas la journée**_

_**Ça ne te coûtera que ta voix ! **_

**Pauvres âmes en perdition,**

**En mal d****'****amour**

**Si veux vraiment passer le pont**

**Il faut payer l****'****addition**

Harry vit apparaître devant ses yeux un parchemin doré qui reprenait toutes les closes de leur marcher. Ce contrat était un contrat incassable et Harry savait que s'il signait, jamais il ne pourrait revenir en arrière.

- Avales bien, respires à fond, signes le contrat et mets ton nom ! lui dit Bellatrix avant de murmurer quelques paroles incompréhensibles à son serviteur.

Dans toutes ses phrases qui ne voulaient strictement rien dire, la seule chose qu'Harry arriva à décerner fut « Je complète ma collection ». Sa collection, d'accord, mais collection de quoi ? De créatures qu'elle avait fait frire ou bien de bonnes actions… ? Mystère.

Mais Harry était trop tenté et sachant qu'il allait le regretter et qu'il le fit à contre cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de signer.

Puis la femme prononça quelques incantations magiques connues d'elle seule et ordonna à Harry de chanter, ce que le prince des océans fit sans poser de question.

- C'est bien ! l'encouragea-t-elle. Continues !

Et Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé jusqu'à ce que… il ne le puisse plus… Il était devenu muet… Une sphère d'énergie lumineuse sortit de sa gorge que Bellatrix prit soin d'enfermer dans un coquillage. Harry trouvait cela très étrange de me plus pouvoir parler. Cela provoquait une sensation bizarre, mais avant qu'il puisse se pencher plus sur la question, il fut enfermé dans une sorte de placenta et la métamorphose commença…

Sirius vit avec effarement la queue de sirène de son filleul disparaître pour laisser place à deux jambes humaines. Il resta statique durant quelques secondes, mais quand il s'aperçut que l'adolescent commençait à hoqueter, il se dégagea aussi rapidement qu'il put de la poigne de Pettigrew et prenant Harry sous son bras pour l'emmener le plus vite possible à la surface, car Harry était devenu humain et il était bien connu que les humains ne pouvaient pas respirer sous l'eau…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Le prochain chapitre prend beaucoup de liberté et dans le 8**__**ème**__** vous aurez un lemon… Enfin si vous le souhaitez… **_


	7. Chapter 7

**C'est dans ce chapitre que l'on va commencer à s'écarter du dessin animé…**

**Merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews encourageante, cela me fait plaisir et m'aide à ne pas baisser les bras. Encore 3 ou 4 chapitres et c'est la fin… **

**Finalement la fin pour ce soir sera vaiment un peu chaud, mais promit si ce n'est pas ce soir, ce sera demain ! Ce sera un cadeau de noël ^^ lol**

**Chapitre 7**

Presque deux mois c'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait été sauvé par miracle de la noyade et que Lucius dépérissait chaque jour un peu plus. Il passait son temps à chercher la divine créature qui l'avait sauvé mais c'était sans espoirs. Il avait même appris à jouer la mélodie de son compagnon d'éternité à la flûte et la jouait dès qu'il le pouvait. Cela tournait à l'obsession, il avait sans arrêt cette chanson dans la tête, il allait finir par mourir, mourir de trop aimer…

C'était un Lucius déprimé et n'ayant plus goût à la vie qui se rendit sur la plage ce jour-là avec Syie pour seul compagnon.

- Cette voix… soupira Malfoy senior, je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête… Je l'ai cherché partout Syie… Où peut-il bien être… ?

Tous les mangemorts étaient tristes de voir le meilleur d'entre eux aussi blasé et Voldemort lui-même ne trouvait plus la torture de pauvres innocents si amusante que cela sans sa compagnie, d'autant plus que lui non plus n'avoir toujours pas trouvé de compagnons digne de ce nom…

***

Sirius avait réussi à traîner son filleul jusqu'à la plage et était à présent occupé à observer le prince des océans, muet comme une carpe, en train de barboter dans l'eau comme un enfant. Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il était extrêmement heureux d'être devenu un humain et cela se voyait sur son visage qui resplendissait, même s'il manquait encore cruellement d'équilibre, se qui fut illustré par un grand « splash » quand il glissa et se ratatina dans l'eau.

- Regardez moi ça, marmonna Sirius grincheux. Une sirène sur des jambes ! Des jambes humaines ! C'est une catastrophe ! … Et qu'est-ce que son père va dire ?… Moi je sais ce qu'il va dire, il va dire qu'il a envie d'une purée de poisson et c'est moi qui fait finir à la moulinette ! Poursuivit-il en se tapant la tête contre un rocher. Non merci, moi je rentre tout de suite au palais et je raconte tout au roi…

Mais sa route fut coupée par Harry qui se plaça devant lui, les bras écartés et secouant désespérément la tête de gauche à droite, pour l'en empêcher

- Et arrête de secouer la tête comme une linotte ! … A moins que ce ne soit rattrapable, songea-t-il. A condition que Bellatrix te rende ta voix évidemment… Après tu rentreras au palais et ensuite tu pourras… tu pourras… souffrir comme un pauvre malheureux jusqu'à la fin de ta vie… termina-t-il sur un ton blasé en voyant l'air triste de son filleul. Très bien, très bien… lâcha Sirius, je t'aiderais de mon mieux à retrouver l'homme que tu aimes…

Sautant de joie, Harry se précipita sur son parrain pour lui faire un gros câlin comme ceux qu'il lui faisait quand il avait quatre ans, afin de le remercier.

- Bon, décida Black en prenant les chose en main. Tu ne peux comme même pas te présenter nu devant l'homme que tu aimes…

Il attrapa donc une sorte de tissu blanc qui avait dû être une sorte de voile dans une autre vie et entoura les hanches de son filleul avec… D'accord, il l'admettait, le résultat n'était pas génialissime mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien. Il lui donna ensuite un petit miroir incrusté de diamant. Lui-même possédait le jumeaux de ce miroir. C'était des miroirs magiques reliés entre eux et qui permettaient à deux personnes de se contacter, peu importe la distance à laquelle ils se trouvaient l'un de l'autre. Ainsi, il pourrait facilement rester en communication avec son filleul et pourrait se tenir prêt à intervenir et à rameuter tout l'océan si quelque chose de grave se produisait...

***

Syie et Lucius se baladaient tranquillement et en silence sur la plage, quand tout à coup, le serpent s'entortilla autour de la cheville gauche de son maître en sifflant fortement et longuement, il venait d'apercevoir le prince des océans.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Et quand il vit Syie partir à tous allures en s'arrêtant de temps en temps comme s'il voulait le guider quelque part, il ne se posa pas plus de question et le suivit. Si l'animal agissait aussi bizarrement, il devait bien avoir une raison et Lucius ferait tout pour la découvrir.

***

Harry sursauta et Sirius alla se cacher précipitamment qund ils virent Syie apparaître. Si l'animal était là, nul doute que l'homme aux cheveux d'or pâle qui faisait battre le cœur d'Harry ne devait pas être loin.

- Syie ?!

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard celui-ci se retrouva nez à nez avec l'adolescent.

- Oh ! … Oui, je comprends. C'est pour cela que tu voulais que je te suives Syie, n'est-ce pas… ?

Puis il s'approcha du prince de l'océan qui se tenait immobile les bras pendants dans le vide et lui demanda incertain :

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Syie leva les yeux au ciel. Son maître n'avait-il donc rien d'autre à dire que des banalités alors qui se trouvait en face de son compagnon d'éternité ?

Lucius ne savait pas quoi faire en réalité. Le jeune homme semblait étrange et de plus il avait comme l'impression de le connaître.

- C'est drôle, il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà vu quelque part… Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ?

Devant le hochement de tête affirmatif de son vis-à-vis, le cœur de Lucius s'emballa, la lumière se fit dans sa tête et abandonnant toute dignité, il s'écria en lui prenant les deux mains :

- Je le savais ! C'est vous n'est-ce pas ?! C'est vous que je cherchais !

« Ah… Comme même ! Pas trop tôt ! Et on dit merccci qui ? Merccci Syie ! Heureusement que je suis là ! » pensa le serpent avec dédain.

- Vous vous appelez comment ? l'interrogea Lucius avide de connaître enfin le nom de son âme sœur.

Mais alors qu'Harry voulut lui répondre, il ouvrit la bouche et… aucun son ne sorti. Pendant un instant il avait oublié… Il avait oublié qu'il avait échangé sa voix contre des jambes humaines.

- Qu'avez-vous ? Qui y a-t-il ?

Quand Lucius vit Harry montrer sa gorge de sa main, tous ses espoirs de bonheur volèrent en éclata et il afficha une mine sombre et déçue.

- Oh… Vous ne parlez pas… Alors vous n'êtes pas celui que je pensais…

Harry et Syie échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer d'un commun ensemble devant son aveuglement. Le prince des océans tenta alors vivement de lui faire comprendre par d'amples gestes que non, il ne se trompait pas, que c'était bien lui, mais il fut emporté dans son élan et s'écroula sur le sol.

- Ça va ? lui demanda le mangemort inquiet en se précipitant vers lui. Vous n'avez rien ?

Lucius lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever mais à l'instant même où leurs doigts se touchèrent, Malfoy senior frissonna imperceptiblement et resta quelques secondes statique et ébahi. Le jeune homme qui se tenait à présent debout devant lui était extraordinairement puissant, en tout cas bien plus que lui, et peut être même plus que son maître. Il devait à tout prix le conduire au Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Vous devez être épuisé… Venez je vais vous emmener chez un de mes amis. Là bas vous pourrez vous reposer…

Et il le couvrit de sa cape - il ne pouvait comme même pas le guider jusqu'au manoir à moitié nu - et il le guida jusqu'à la demeure du Lord Voldemort.

***

Alors que Lucius le guidait dans le dédalle de couloirs du tristement célèbre manoir du Seigneur des ténèbres, Harry lui contemplait avec étonnement et admiration l'agitation qui se déroulait autour de lui. Presque toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs étaient cagoulés et portaient de logues robes noires et austères. Il régnait dans l'atmosphère un silence inquiétant… D'un certain point vue, cet endroit lui semblait être pire que la caverne de Bellatrix, mais il ne pouvait pas se séparer de l'homme de ses rêves…

Lorsque enfin ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle aux couleurs vert et argent, Lucius força Harry à s'agenouiller devant un homme assit sur un trône et parla humblement.

- Mon seigneur… J'ai trouvé ce jeune homme sur la plage… Il est muet et semble être le seul survivant d'un naufrage…

Voldemort ne jeta même pas un bref coup d'œil au prince des océans et soupira ennuyé :

- Lucius… Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? Tue le, adopte le, peut importe fait en ce que tu veux, mais ne me dérange pas pour de telles futilités…

Malfoy senior courba la tête respectueusement et déclara :

- En aucun cas je ne vous aurais dérangé sans raison maître mais… sa magie… Maître j'ai analysé sa magie et… Mon seigneur, ce jeune homme n'a pas de magie, il est la magie !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? L'interrogea le Lord abasourdit.

- Maître, il est extrêmement puissant, ! Bien plus que moi et peut être même… bien plus que vous…

Le Seigneur des ténèbres fronça les sourcils n'aimant décidemment pas l'idée que quelqu'un - surtout un gamin - puisse être beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

- Maître, reprit Lucius. Je me demandais… s'il était possible… que ce jeune homme soit… le messie… Celui dont parle la prophétie…

- Non ! C'est impossible ! répliqua le Lord noir. Il est dit que messie naîtrait de parents m'ayant par trois fois défié, et ce gosse ne ressemble à aucun de ceux qui rentrent dans cette catégorie !

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il fixa par inadvertance les yeux du prince des océans il se sentit étrangement troublé… Ses yeux. Il les avait déjà vu quelque part mais il ne s'en rappelait plus où. Voldemort prit alors cette fois bien le temps d'examiner cet étrange jeune homme en espérant que cela lui revienne.

Petit et chétif mais non dépourvu de grâce, l'adolescent était une véritable incarnation de la beauté. Il possédait un teint de porcelaine et deux prunelles émeraudes brillant de mille éclats qui embellissaient les traits de son visage, une peau laiteuse qui appelait les baisers, de longs cheveux noirs corbeaux où on avait envie de glisser ses doigts et surtout des mains fines et délicates qui devaient prodiguer des trésors de tendresse au moment de l'amour. De plis et ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au lord, tous les pores de sa peau scintillait la magie à l'état pur.

Voldemort aurait aimé pouvoir contempler ce bel ange plus longtemps malheureusement il avait des affaires urgente à régler. Il ordonna donc à son mangemort d'une voix doucereuse :

- Lucius, je te charge de faire visiter ma demeure à notre invité. Il logera dans la chambre verte du deuxième étage de l'aile noir. Veille à ce qu'on lui fasse faire une garde robe digne de ce nom et qu'il ne manque de rien…

- Bien monseigneur ! Il en sera fait selon votre vouloir monseigneur !

Puis le Seigneur des ténèbres se leva, fit un baise main avant de lui dire :

- Je dois malheureusement m'absenter durant une quinzaine de jour… Familiarise toi avec mon manoir… Et surtout n'hésite pas à demander tous ce que tu veux !

Et il quitta la salle, le sourire au lèvre. Décidemment, ce bel ange lui plaisait. Il avait hâte d'achever ses affaires pour s'occuper pleinement de sa conquête et d'en faire son compagnon. Heureusement qu'il avait retrouvé l'apparence de ses vingt cinq ans, ça n'allait lui être que profitable…

***

Après le départ de son maître, Lucius fit comme on lui avait demandé. Il donna une tenue plus respectable à Harry, qui l'a mis sans broncher et lui fit visiter la demeure au jeune homme en essayant de l'intéressé du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il devait s'obliger à garder le sourire aux lèvres et ça se voyait.

Il était triste pour Harry parce qu'il avait parfaitement bien remarqué le regard du Seigneur des ténèbres et savait que celui-ci allait tout faire pour le mettre dans son lit. En plus de cela, il était lui-même affligeait par ses propres problèmes. Il devait allait voir Severus. Il fallait à tout prix que son ami lui refasse une potion, même si ce n'était que pour deux semaines car il ne pouvait vraiment supporter cette situation plus longtemps… si cela continuait il allait finir par mourir de chagrin…

- Est-ce que cela vous plairez de visiter notre laboratoire de potion ? lui demanda innocentement Lucius.

Et devant l'intérêt visible du prince de l'océan, il l'y emmena avec un vif soulagement.

- Tiens, Lucius ? Qui y a-t-il ? S'étonna Severus car jamais son ami ne venait le déranger inutilement lorsqu'il était en train de préparer des potions. Qui est-ce ? le questionna-t-il lorsqu'il vit Harry rentrer à la suite de Lucius.

Harry fut émerveillé devant tous les étalages de fioles, de chaudrons, d'ingrédients plus diverses et variés les uns des autres. Grandement intéressé par tout ce qui lui était inconnu, il fit le tour de la salle en examinant les moindres recoins et en s'amusant à lire les titres des livres qui s'étendaient sur d'innombrables étagères.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, lui répondit Malfoy senior Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est extrêmement puissant et qu'il intéresse grandement le maître…

- Pauvre gosse… murmura Severus qui avait parfaitement où voulait en venir son ami. Et toi ?

- Moi… Ne me fais pas rire, tu le sais très bien !

- Oui… Mais le maître te l'a interdit !

- Je suis au courant Severus ! Et un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à supplier, mais je vais finir par en mourir tu comprends ! Mon âme de vélane me déchire et m'enfonce un peu plus chaque jour dans le désespoir…

- … D'accord… céda le maître des potions. Mais je te préviens je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça ! Si le maître le découvre…

- Tu n'es au courant de rien ! finit Lucius.

Severus lui lança un regard menaçant le défiant de se moquer de lui. Mais Lucius ne pipa mot. Alors, il se tourna vers Harry qui était plongé dans sa contemplation et lui proposa aimablement :

- Vous semblez grandement intéressé par les potions jeune homme… Cela vous plairez de venir m'aider demain en fin d'après-midi ?

Le prince des océans devant cette incroyable proposition applaudit de joie et lui fit un sourire étincelant qui valait tous les remerciements du monde…

***

Lucius avait passé toute le restant de la journée à faire visiter au prince des océans la demeure et le jardin, mais voyant que le jeune homme commençait grandement à fatiguer, il prit la décision de lui montrer ses quartiers pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

- C'est ici, lui indiqua Lucius en lui montrant une grande porte en chêne, mais au moment où il allait abaissé la poignet pour lui ouvrit la porte, un cri à l'autre bout du couloir attira son attention :

- Papa !

Harry vit un jeune homme blond d'à peut près son âge s'e précipiter vers eux. C'était la même personne qu'il avait vu cette fois là sur la plage, Draco Malfoy, le fils de son amour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? lui demanda son père d'une voix las.

- Il faut que vous vous rendiez tout de suite au village, elle a recommencé !

- Quoi ?! Encore ?! Bon très bien… soupira le mangemort. Draco je te confie l'invité de notre maître…

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Protesta Draco. Mais père je…

Mais un regard sévère de Lucius coupa sa tirade.

- Bon très bien… Allez viens toi, lança-t-il à Harry lorsque son père fut partit en le poussant dans la chambre.

***

La pièce était toute dans la simplicité mais vraiment magnifique. Pensant que son vis-à-vis voudrait certainement prendre un bain chaud, il le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais à son grand malheureux lorsqu'il voulut faire couler l'eau chaud, la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de s'asperger copieusement.

- Oh, c'est bon arrête ! Te moque pas de moi ! ronchonna Draco lorsqu'il vit Harry éclater d'un rire silencieux.

Malfoy junior sortit alors sa baguette, marmonna un sort et ses habits séchèrent instantanément sous les yeux ébahis du prince des océans.

- Quoi ? Q'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea le blond qui ne comprenait pas son étonnement.

Harry lui montra alors sa baguette provoquant cette fois la sidération de Draco.

- Attends… Tu ne vas comme même pas me dire que tu n'as jamais vu personne se servir d'une baguette ?

Comprenant par le silence du brun que c'était effectivement le cas, Draco lui proposa :

- Tu veux essayer ?

Devant son air de merlan frit, il en déduisit que oui. Il s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin de la chambre et invita Harry à en faire de même. Vu que le brun n'avait jamais utiliser la magie, il décida de lui donner pour sa première fois un cours d'initiation. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes et lui expliqua d'une voix douce et mélodieuse qu'Harry apprécia particulièrement :

- D'abord, ferme les yeux et essaye de visualiser ton cœur. C'est bon ? Tu le vois ? Non ? Il faut que tu sois à ton maximum de concentration ! Et maintenant ça y est ?

Harry hocha la tête, cela lui avait paru difficile mais il y était parvenu. C'était bizarre… Il voyait son cœur battre mais il semblait être entouré par un halo rouge lumineux.

- Bien, poursuivit le fils de Lucius. Normalement, tu devrais voir ton cœur s'illuminer… C'est le cas ? Bien, c'est parfait ! La lumière que tu vois est en fait de l'énergie… Maintenant, il faut que tu sentes cette énergie courir dans tes veines… Il faut qu'elle prenne possession de ton être…

Harry se sentait divinement bien. Il avait l'impression que son sang était devenu de la lave en fusion, c'était étrange mais pas désagréable.

- Maintenant visualise le monde qui t'entoure et imagine que les murs de cette chambre change de couleur… en rouge par exemple…

Harry essaya de se concentrer autant qu'il put, mais alors qu'il allait enfin toucher au but, un rire sonore le déconcentra. Hirité il ouvrit les yeux et foudroya son professeur particulier du regard. Mais ce dernier loin de cesser, pouffa encore plus quand il vit l'air scandalisé de son élève.

- Ahahah ! Rigola-t-il. Si tu voyais ta tête ! En tout cas, le rouge te va à ravir… Il repartit dans son délire.

Le prince agacé et bien malgré lui un tantinet amusé se préparait à sauter sur Draco quand une phrase qui avait été dite dit le blond l'interpella. Comment ça le rouge lui allait bien ? Lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre, il comprit la raison de l'hilarité du jeune Malfoy et éclat lui aussi de rire. Ses cheveux habituellement noirs étaient devenus d'un rouge flamboyant.

Lorsque enfin les deux adolescents se calmèrent, Draco lui dit, la respiration sifflante d'avoir trop rit :

- Attends, t'inquiète pas je vais arranger ça…

En deux coups de baguettes, les cheveux de Harry reprirent leur couleur habituelle… en fait, pas tout à fait, puisqu'il avait gardé quelque mèches rouges de ci de là de sa chevelure. Devant l'impression interrogative du prince des océans, Draco déclara hésitant craignant d'avoir mal fait :

- Euh… En fait je trouvais que le rouge t'allait vraiment bien… donc…

Harry tapota l'épaule du blond, lui signifiant aussi qu'il pouvait arrêter là ses explications, il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Oh fait ! S'exclama soudain le fils de Lucius. On ne s'est toujours pas présenté ! Alors moi je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et toi ? …

Se souvenant à la dernière minute que le brun était muet, il réfléchit à un moyen efficace qui leur permettre de communiquer facilement, quand une voix douce retentit dans sa tête.

« Et moi, c'est Harry… Harry Potter… Enchanté de te connaître ! »

Et le prince de l'océan lui tendit sa main. Draco lui resta quelques instants immobile, extrêmement surpris par l'étrange phénomène, mais il se reprit et serra la main du brun.

- Moi de même Harry ! Soyons amis !

Et son tout nouvel ami, approuva en lui faisait un sourire radieux.

Harry et Draco avaient ensuite discuté de tout et de rien jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et avaient fini par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, incapable de résister plus longtemps à la fatigue.

***

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, il était déjà minuit passé, mais Lucius faisait le tour de la demeure de son maître à la recherche de son fils. En effet, ce dernier malgré leur tardive n'était toujours pas rentré et Lucius commençait à être inquiet. Soudain, il eut une illumination et se précipita vers la chambre de l'invité. Lorsqu'il abaissa la poignet et ouvrit la porte, il fut attendri par la scène qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Narcissa, son fils souriait et avait l'air heureux.

Tout à coup, il vit la lumière se reflétait sur le visage pâle du prince de l'océan et sur les mèches rouges dans ses cheveux. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il eut soudainement très chaud, mais quand Harry se retourna en gémissant faiblement dans son sommeil, tout cessa. Lucius ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et se retira de la chambre sans faire de bruit…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bien pas bien ? A vous de voir… (Moi j'en suis moyennement satisfaite)**_

_**Tout le prochain chapitre est concentré sur la formation du couple de Harry et Lucius.**_

_**Autrement, lemon ou pas lemon ? A vous de décider…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alors pour ceux qui le voulait le voici ce chapitre 8 qui contient le lemon tant attendu ! **_

**_Je n'ai jamais rien compris au rating alors je ne le changerai pas. Je vous laisse décidé si vous le lisez ou pas. De toute façon il est prévenu dans le chapitre, et même si on ne le lit pas, l'histoire reste compréhensible..._**

_**J'avoue que pour le chapitre 9 je vais avoir du mal et cela sera certainement le moins bon (selon moi) de la fic, j'espère que le prochain chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop… (déjà que celui-là est limite…)**_

_**J'essayerais de le poster ce soir si je peux, sinon ce sera demain sans faute !^^**_

**Chapitre 8**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, Harry s'était peu à peu habitué à sa nouvelle vie. Il passait ses journées avec Draco, avec qui il partageait des moments formidables remplis de rire et de joie, et le maître des potions qui lui apprenait tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur la magie et qui se révélait être un professeur sévère mais juste.

Draco avait été agréablement surpris en apprenant l'amitié naissance qui liait son parrain et son nouvel ami. En effet, cela n'avait pas été sans difficultés mais Harry avait fini par gagner le respect et l'amitié du maître des potions.

Severus appréciait le prince des océans un peu plus chaque jour, ce jeune homme était pour lui une vraie bouffée d'air fraîche. Il était avide d'apprendre, intelligent et de compagnie agréable et surtout, il parvenait à faire rire l'homme froid et austère qu'il était.

Seuls bémols au bonheur de Harry, le seigneur des ténèbres qui lui faisait une cour acharnée et assidue - il était sûr de recevoir chaque matin un cadeau ainsi qu'une rose rouge avec un plateau garni de victuailles pour son petit déjeuné qu'on lui apportait au lit chaque matin - et surtout, ce qui le faisait énormément souffrir l'indifférence de Lucius à son égard. Harry était également fortement agacé par l'attitude de Malfoy senior envers lui.. En effet, tantôt il pouvait être charmant et de compagnie agréable, tantôt il l'évitait et faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

Draco aussi avait remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas totalement heureux, et lorsqu'un jour il le découvrit affalé sur son lit et en pleurs, il le secoua et lui dit d'un ton sec :

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu as et je te préviens, je ne veux pas de mensonge !

« Draco… je suis désolé… » résonna la voix du brun dans sa tête (je précise que la transmission de pensées ne marche qu'avec Draco ^^ Et oui sinon cela aurait été trop facile).

- Désolé de quoi ?

« Je suis désolé… je suis tombé amoureux Draco… amoureux… de ton père… »

- Tu n'as pas à l'être Harry, le réconforta le blond. Je l'avais déjà remarqué tu sais… Cela ne me dérange pas…

« Peut être pas toi, mais lui… il ne me regarde pas… il ne me voit pas… et parfois je me demande même… s'il ne me déteste pas… »

- Non Harry, nia le blond en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu te trompes, reprit-il en songeant aux longues soirées qu'il passait avec son père où il ne pouvait placer un seul mot parce que son paternel était trop occupé à ne tarir d'éloge sur le prince des océans. Il ne déteste pas !

« Alors pourquoi m'évite-t-il… ? »

- En fait, lui avoua le blond. Je crois qu'il a peur… Comprends le Harry… Tu as mon âge… l'âge d'être son fils… Alors il résiste… Il refuse de céder à son désir… Il lutte… C'est à toi de le séduire Harry… Il faut que tu lui montres que tu l'aimes et que tu le convaincs que son âge t'importes peu…

« Mais comment je peux faire… Je n'arrive même pas à passer du temps avec lui alors… »

- Ça, j'en fais mon affaire, déclara Draco qui avait déjà une idée en tête avant de s'en aller. Toi, reposes toi ! Je doute que tu arrives à séduire mon père avec des cernes et des yeux rouges et gonflés…

Après le départ de son ami, Harry s'endormit rapidement, fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré, tandis que le blond partait s'occuper de la mise en place de son plan…

***

Le lord devait s'absenter pendant un long mois, il avait une affaire diplomatique urgente à régler avec un état voisin. Il répugnait à laisser Harry alors qu'il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec sa phase de séduction, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas encourir le risque d'une révolte, même pour les yeux de ce bel ange. Il s'apprêtait à partir avec sa suite, lorsque Draco Malfoy s'approcha de lui.

- Maître, je viens de rendre visite à Harry… Il s'ennui maître… Il ne supporte plus d'être enfermé…

- Très bien, soupira le Lord agacé. Tu diras à ton père que Lord Voldemort lui ordonne de faire visiter la ville à son invité d'honneur… Qu'il fasse en sorte que celui-ci ne s'ennui pas ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde durant mon absence, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

- Bien maître, oui maître ! Lui répondit Draco respectueusement.

Et il partit ne s'apercevant pas du sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, maintenant c'était à Harry de jouer.

***

Harry était allongé sur sous lit et repensait avec un sourire au lèvre à la merveilleuse journée qu'il avait passé, la plus belle de toute sa vie.

**Flash-back :**

Harrys'était levé à l'aube et était déjà prêt lorsque Lucius vint le chercher. Ils allèrent ensembles à l'écurie et se firent seller deux chevaux avant de partir pour le village. Sur le chemin, Lucius passa son temps à regarder avec amusement Harry ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés devant tout ce qu'il voyait.

Une fois arrivée au village, Lucius était en train de lui montrer les diverses échoppes qui s'y trouvaient quand Harry le tira par la manche avant de lui désigner une piste de danse. Devant l'air un peu renfrogné de Malfoy senior, le jeune homme le supplia du regard, et le plus âgé incapable de résister à sa petite moue infantile finit par céder.

A midi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc pour déjeuner et une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se restaurer, Lucius offrir au prince de l'océan un bouquet de fleurs de lys qu'il lui avait acheté à un moment où le brun avait eu le dos tourner. Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance et resta chamboulé lorsqu'il respira l'odeur du lys. Il se souvint avec nostalgie que ses fleurs avaient autrefois été les préférées de sa mère…

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que le jour était en train de tomber, Lucius traîna Harry jusqu'à un lac et le fit monter dans une barque. Lors de cette promenade ils se fixèrent dans les yeux alors que Lucius tenait les rames, sans qu'aucun des deux n'osent engager la conversation. Ils se sentaient bien et ne voulaient pas gâcher ce moment par des paroles inutiles.

Sirius qui avait suivit toute la journée son filleul avec discrétion (et oui, même si on ne le voit pas et qu'on en parle pas Sirius garde toujours un œil sur son filleul qu'il a juré de protéger), voulut aider à faire avancer un peu les choses entre l'humain et le prince de l'océan, et chanta doucement pour installer une ambiance romantique.

**Regarde-le, doux et fragile à la fois**

**Il ne dit rien, il se tait**

**Mais ton coeur brûle en secret**

**Tu ne sais pas pourquoi**

**Mais c'est plus fort que toi**

**T'aimerais bien... l'embrasser**

- Vous avez entendu ? demanda Lucius surpris à Harry, mais il mit cela sur le compte de son imagination lorsque ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_**Tu rêvais de lui**_

_**Tu l'attends depuis toujours**_

_**Si c'est un roman d'amour**_

_**Faut provoquer l'étincelle**_

_**Et les mots crois-moi**_

_**Pour ça, y'en a pas**_

_**Décide-toi, embrasse-le**_

Lucius se laissa guider par son instinct et était en train de s'avancer pour embrasser les lèvres tentantes du plus jeune, mais il se reprit au dernier moment et tourna la tête, ne remarquant pas l'air déçu du brun.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my**_

_**Il est intimidé**_

_**Il n'ose pas l'embrasser**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, s'il est sage**_

_**Ça serait vraiment dommage**_

_**Adieu le fiancé**_

Lucius essaya de combler le silence en engageant la conversation, mais devant le peu de réaction d'Harry, il finit par laisser tomber.

_**Prends-lui la main**_

_**Dans la douceur du lagon**_

_**Décide-toi mon garçon**_

_**Et n'attends pas demain**_

_**Il ne dit pas un mot**_

_**Et ne dira pas un mot**_

_**Avant d'être aimé**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'aies pas peur**_

_**Ne pense qu'au bonheur**_

_**Vas-y, oui, embrasse-le**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'hésite pas**_

_**Puisque tu sais que toi**_

_**Toi, tu ne penses qu'à ça**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, c'est si bon**_

_**Écoute la chanson**_

_**Décide-toi, embrasse-le**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, vas-y fait vite**_

_**Écoute la musique**_

_**Dépêche-toi, embrasse-le**_

_**Embrasse-le, embrasse-le, embrasse-le... allez, vas-y**_

_**Embrasse-le…**_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors profondément, Lucius venait de céder à son désir. Leur yeux se fermèrent, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et se soudèrent enfin dans un tendre et doux baiser. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux ne pipa mot et ils rentrèrent mains dans la main. Revenus au manoir, Lucius laissa seul devant la porte de sa chambre mais sans oublier auparavant de lui donner un dernier baiser et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit…

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Et maintenant, Harry attendait patiemment que le sommeil vienne le cueillir en se rappelant inlassablement du goût des lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Peut-être qu'enfin il allait être pleinement heureux.

***

Malheureusement, il n'en fut point, car le lendemain, Lucius fit comme si de rien ne c'était passé et évita Harry toute la journée. Le cœur du prince à ce moment là se fêla, mais le brun ne baissa pas les bras pour autant. A présent, il agissait comme une glue avec Lucius pour pouvoir passer ses journées avec lui.

Malfoy senior s'habitua alors petit à petit à la présence du brun aux yeux d'émeraudes à ses côtés et en venait même parfois à le chercher du regard quand il ne le voyait pas et s'autorisait également quelques gestes d'affections et quelques baisers platoniques, mais sans jamais aller bien loin. Il ne pas se résoudre à le faire car il aurait alors l'impression d'avoir trahi son compagnon d'éternité, car même si la potion qu'il prenait empêchait ses instincts de vélane de faire surface, la voix de son âme sœur restait encore gravée dans son esprit.

Un soir, alors qu'il faillit une fois de plus se laisser aller à son désir pour le brun, il s'enfuit à toute jambe, vint s'accouder à la balustrade d'une fenêtre ouverte, sortit sa flûte de sa poche et joua la douce mélodie qui résonner à longueur de journée dans sa tête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, mais ce soir, il en avait sentit le besoin alors que son cœur se débattait entre son attirance pour Harry et la fidélité qu'il pensait devoir à son compagnon d'éternité.

Soudain, alors que les yeux de Lucius étaient perdus dans le vague, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Lucius, si tu me le permet, mieux vaut une personne bien réelle, qu'un rêve hypothétique, lui conseilla Severus. Un jeune homme aimant et doux est là… Il n'attend qu'un mot de toi…

Lucius fronça les sourcils en regardant sa flûte. Il resta indécis quelques instants puis céda. Il lança son instrument de musique par la fenêtre et se tourna vers son ami qui lui sourit.

- Vas le rejoindre… soit heureux Lucius… ne laissa pas passer ta chance…

Lucius inclina brièvement la tête et partit à la recherche de Harry. Il trouva celui-ci en train de lire à côté du feu d'une cheminée dans un petit salon. Il s'accroupit devant lui, prit son menton dans sa main et l'embrassa langoureusement Lorsque le baiser cessa, le mangemort déclara devant son regard surpris :

- Tu as gagné… c'est toi que j'ai choisi…

Et il le porta comme une princesse jusqu'à sa chambre…

***

_**ATTENTION, LEMON :**_

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, les deux futurs amants s'embrassèrent tendrement, leur langue dansant un vieux ballet connu depuis la nuit des temps. Puis, Lucius rompit le baiser et souleva le jeune homme.

Il le posa délicatement sur le lit et admira le vue du prince des sirènes abandonné dans ses bras. Harry attendait que son amant fasse un geste, et après un bref instant, le mangemort sembla reprendre ses esprits.

Il se pencha pour coller ses lèvres sur celles de son jeune amant avant de les mordiller avec douceur, puis sa bouche suivi le chemin de sa clavicule, pour venir suçoter le cou tout en tendresse. Harry se tortilla sous cette exquise torture.

Il cru que son cœur allait lâcher quand il sentit les doigts de Lucius s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise, avant de taquiner légèrement ses tétons. Puis il fit glisser sa langue mutine jusqu'au nombril du jeune homme avant de jouer avec, faisait ainsi arquer son corps sous la caresse.

Lucius qui n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, déboutonna le pantalon de toile du prince avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes fuselées et de poser sa main sur l'érection déjà naissante de son amant à travers le tissu de son boxer.

Le corps du petit brun se souleva vers le haut à la recherche de plus de contact. Lucius sourit et enleva rapidement la dernière barrière de vêtement. Le jeune homme était à présent nu et plus que réceptif à ses caresses.

Il eut un petit soubresaut quand la délicieuse langue de son amour vint s'aventurer sur son aine. Puis Lucius prit le membre de son jeune amant dans sa bouche avant d'entamer un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Harry perdait peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Il ondulait des hanches frénétiquement cherchant à assouvir ce que Lucius lui refuser. Il finit par jouir dans l'antre chaud de la bouche de son amour.

Les yeux dans le vague, il vit à peine les doigts présentés à lui, qu'il se mit à les sucer consciencieusement avec un certain plaisir d'anticipation.

Quand un premier doigt entra en lui, son corps se tendit et se crispa légèrement sous la brève douleur. La sensation était étrange, inconfortable.

- C'est ta première fois n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Lucius qui n'attendait pas de réponse. Détends toi… Cela te fera un peu mal au début mais je te promets d'être aussi doux que possible…

Il remua un peu son doigt le temps qu'Harry se soit habituer, puis en passa un deuxième. Il les ressortit, rentra, et fit des mouvements de ciseaux afin de préparer au mieux son anus en vue de la future pénétration.

Lorsque Lucius ajouta le troisième et dernier doigt, Harry se crispa violemment. Lucius posa alors sa bouche sur son membre qui s'était quelque peu ramollit puis le suça afin de raviver son plaisir pour qu'Harry puisse se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur.

Harry se mordit la lèvre à sang. Un filet de ce liquide carmin descendit de ses lèvres pour venir se perdre au creux de sa gorge, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra, il avait atteint le point de non retour.

Harry tendit ses bras à Lucius un air suppliant sur le visage.

Lucius, comprenant que le jeune homme ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps, retira ses doigts, se déshabilla rapidement, vint s'allonger au-dessus de lui, puis s'appuya contre son entrée quelques secondes avant de le pénétrer de quelques centimètres. Sous cette intrusion, Harry se tendit violemment et des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues.

- Chuuuut… murmura le mangemort tendrement. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer…

Et en effet, après quelques instants la douleur diminua et Harry se détendit peu à peu permettant au mangemort de se glisser progressivement en lui. Une fois qu'il fut totalement en lui, il s'arrêta, attendant que le corps du prince se soit habituer à son intrusion.

Quand Harry bougea légèrement ce fut le signal. Lucius commença à bouger doucement pour ne pas le blesser puis peu à peu le rythme s'accéléra. Le sexe de Lucius vint frapper sa prostate et Harry se sentit au paradis, jamais auparavant il n'avait éprouvé pareil plaisir.

- Tu es tellement bon Harry, si étroit… susurra Lucius dans un gémissement rauque.

Et Harry lui répondit en lui jetant un regard de pur débouche avant de l'embrasser sans aucune retenue et de faire accélérer de lui-même les coups de reins. Lucius n'aurait jamais cru que le Harry si timide habituellement puisse se lâcher autant dans un lit. Ainsi, décidant de tenter quelque chose de nouveau, il s'arrêta un instant, attrapa Harry par les aisselles et le retourna pour que celui-ci le chevauche et s'empale du lui-même sur son membre.

Harry d'abord un peu gêné fit quelques mouvements timides, s'enfonçant et se retirant de plus en plus vite pour le plus grand plaisir de son ange blond. Harry entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et atteint la jouissance rapidement suivi par celle de son amant aidé par les contractions de son anneau de chaire.

Harry retomba alors comme un pantin désarticulé sur le corps en sueur de l'homme qui aimait et Lucius se retira le plus doucement possible et resserra sa prise sur les hanches de son amant qui lui caressa poitrine de ses doigts doux et délicats avant de tomber dans un sommeil réparateur, suivit quelques instants après du mangemort, bercé par la respiration profonde de son compagnon.

_**FIN DU LEMON**_

***

Harry et Lucius passèrent le restant du mois avant le retour du seigneur des ténèbres à vivre leur bonheur au jour le jour. Malheureusement, et ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, le lord revint de ses affaires une semaine avant la date prévue, et ce fut le drame.

Voldemort rentra dans une colère noire lorsqu'il vit son meilleur mangemort et l'un dont il avait voulu faire son compagnon s'embrasser tendrement sous les yeux enchantés de Severus et Draco.

- Lucius… Comment as-tu osé ? rugit Voldemort.

Comprenant que leur vie était en danger, Lucius prit les choses en main et se plaça devant Harry pour le protéger.

- Maître, il n'y ait pour rien… C'est moi qui l'ai séduit…

- Peu importe ! Tempêta le seigneur des ténèbres. Vous avez été deux à pécher, vous seriez deux à payer ! Endoloris ! Lança-t-il en pointant Harry de sa baguette.

Mais alors que le sort allait frapper le brun de plein fouet, Lucius s'interposa et le prit à sa place. Harry voulut se jeter sur lui pour l'aider mais Malfoy senior répliqua faiblement :

- Non… Harry ne m'approche pas… tu ne peux rien pour moi… sauve toi tant que tu en as l'occasion.

Severus de son côté réfléchit à toute vitesse sur ce qu'il devait faire. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour aider son meilleur ami dans l'immédiat, il échangea un bref regard avec celui-ci qui se contenta d'hocher faiblement la tête, et profitant que son maître était trop occupé à torturer ce dernier, il attrapa Draco et Harry par le bras et transplana avec eux le cœur serré de devoir abandonné son ami.

Lorsque Voldemort se rendit compte de leur absence, il déclara tranquillement tout en continuant de le torturer :

- Au moins maintenant j'en ai la confirmation… Cela faisait un moment que je me doutais que vous étiez des traîtres… Tant pis… Ou plutôt tant mieux ! Tu souffriras deux fois plus ! lâcha-t-il avec un sourire cruel avant de relancer une énième série de sorts de torture…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez (surtout le lemon, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire…) ?**_

**_Ne me tuez pas ! Moi non plus j'aime pas qu'il soit torturé lulu mais c'est pas moi qui décide d'abord ! C'est la faute à Voldy ! lol ^^_**

_**Encore deux chapitres et l'épilogue et c'est Ze end ! **_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : Lucius prisonnier et Voldemort écrabouillé, ça vous dit ?**_

_**Voulez vous un autre lemon dans le prochain chapitre qui marque la fin du tout puissant Voldemort ou seulement quelques sous entendu ? A vous de décider…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ne me tapez pas, la suite sera pour demain.**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est vraiment pas évident d'écrire en passant sa journée la tête devant la cuvette des WC… Et oui je fais partit des 1OO milles personnes françaises qui ont la gastro ! Oh joie ! ^^**_

_**Bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie ! ^^ **_

_**Voici le chapitre 9 que j'ai eu extrêmement de mal à écrire... J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop…**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

Severus, Harry et Draco débarquèrent dans un grand fracas au 12 Square Grimmaurd, quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, société secrète luttant contre la domination du monde par le Seigneur des ténèbres. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la base secrète sursautèrent et se précipitèrent, baguette en main, vers l'entrée, lorsqu'ils entendirent l'alarme avertissant une intrusion non règlementée se déclencher.

Tous poussèrent un soupire de soulagement quand ils reconnurent les deux espions. Tous ? Non, Remus et Seamus étaient alors bien trop occupés à embrasser à en perdre le souffle leur compagnon respectif pour le faire.

- Tu n'as rien Dray ? s'enquit Seamus.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas amour, je vais bien. Mais… mon père…

Remus se tourna alors vers son amant pour savoir le comment du pourquoi ils avaient transplané en urgence, et surtout, qui était le jeune homme brun aux magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui se tenait immobile et sans rien dire derrière eux. Severus leur expliqua en détail tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la venue d'Harry au manoir jusqu'à ce qui était arrivé quelques temps plus tôt.

A la fin du récit, Albus Dumbledore, chef de l'ordre du phénix, qui avait arrêté d'écouter son espion lorsque ce dernier avait dit que l'adolescent brun près de lui avait de grande chance d'être le sauveur, prit la parole :

- Si je comprend bien Severus, cet enfant pourrait être le sauveur, celui dont parle la prophétie ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée avoua le maître des potions avec sincérité. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est extrêmement puissant et que mon meilleur ami est en ce moment même en train de se faire torturer pendant que nous bavardons tranquillement dans ce salon, grinça-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Chaque chose en son temps Severus, chaque chose en son temps, le calma le vieil homme puis en se tournant vers Harry il ajouta. Mon garçon, viens par ici s'il te plait…

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé et s'approcha de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet homme avait le don de le mettre en confiance. Albus posa alors la main sur son front, eut les yeux vitreux un moment et puis soudain reprit brutalement ses esprits en sursautant avant de se reculer précipitamment du brun.

- Albus qui y a-t-il ? lui demanda Remus surpris devant la réaction de son mentor.

Mais Dumbledore l'ignora, prit la main d'Harry, l'entraîna à sa suite dans une pièce isolée qu'il bloqua et insonorisa. Puis il s'inclina respectueusement et lui dit :

- Vous n'êtes guère prudent jeune prince de venir sur terre en ces temps troublés ! N'ayez crainte, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air inquiet du jeune homme. Je ne divulguerai pas votre secret. La seule chose qui m'importe est que vous sembliez être le sauveur dont parle la prophétie…

Devant son air interrogatif, Dumbledore décida de lui conter toute l'histoire de la vie de l'homme qui jadis s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor :

- Il y a une vingtaine d'années, Lord Voldemort, l'homme chez qui tu résidais, a commencé à chercher des adeptes. Certains l'on suivit parce qu'il avaient peur, d'autres voulaient simplement profiter de son pouvoir, parce que des pouvoirs, il en a ! Nous vivons dans une sombre époque votre altesse. On ne sait plus à qui faire confiance, on n'ose plus à se lier d'amitié avec les sorciers que l'on ne connaît pas bien… Il se passe des choses terribles. Voldemort prend le pouvoir sur les autres… Bien sûr certains d'entre nous résistent, mais nous le faisons dans l'ombre. Au moindre faux pas, c'est la mort assurée ! C'est pour cela que votre père ne voulait pas que vous remontiez à la surface ! Savez-vous pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres à ordonner un massacre collectif de la population sous-marine il y a bientôt seize ans de cela ?

Lorsqu'il vit Harry nier de la tête, le vieil homme reprit :

- Une prophétie a été prédite six mois avant votre naissance, annonçant l'arrivée du sauveur, celui qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Lorsque Voldemort l'appris, il ne voulut prendre aucun risque et il ordonna la mise à mort de tout les nouveaux nés… Bien sûr comme vous vous en doutez votre père ne le laissa pas faire, mais même si Voldemort fut rapidement mis en échec dans la zone sous-marine, cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire de nombreuses victimes, votre mère était l'une d'entre elles…

Voyant l'air choquer du prince devant toutes ses révélations, Albus posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant puis lorsque Harry retrouva son calme, il sortit une sphère d'argent de sa poche et la brisa sur le sol. Alors, une voix d'outre tombe s'éleva dans les airs et prononça :

_**« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche… fils de l'océan il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera lorsque mourra le septième mois… et les dieux le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore, pouvoir qui lui causera sa perte… celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »**_

- Il y a de forte chance que vous soyez la personne dont parle cette prophétie, déclara le mentor de l'ordre du phénix une fois que la voix se tut. D'abord vous êtes né sirène donc par conséquent vous êtes un fils de l'océan. Ensuite, votre père et votre mère se sont dressés plusieurs fois contre Voldemort pour protéger leur peuple… Après bien sûr, vous êtes né le 31 juillet… Et enfin, j'ai vu dans vos souvenirs que vous vous êtes fait une cicatrise en forme d'éclair alors que vous jouiez dans le temple de Triton… Par contre, en ce qui concernerait la partie sur le mystérieux pouvoir, moi-même je l'ignore… Si vous êtes le sauveur que nous attendions tous, ce sera à vous de le découvrir…

Le vieil homme fit une pause, laissant ainsi le temps à Harry d'assimiler tout ce qu'il lui avait appris puis sortit de sa poche un écrin de velours noirs contenant une baguette magique.

- Bien sûr, je suis humain et comme tout humain je peux me tromper, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous faire passer un test pour déterminer si vous êtes vraiment le sauveur… Cette baguette, lui dit Dumbledore en la lui montrant, à été spécialement fabriqué pour le sauveur… Si vous êtes l'enfant de la prophétie, la baguette vous reconnaîtra…

Harry prit alors la baguette en main et sous les yeux ravi d'Albus, l'objet magique rayonna avant de lâcher dans les airs des étincelles rouges et ors. Le vieil homme sortit ensuite de la pièce rapidement suivit par le prince des océans et sous les yeux d'abord anxieux puis étincelants d'étoiles des membres de l'ordre du phénix leur mentor s'écria :

- Gloire à notre sauveur !

Et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce reprirent en chœur se cri qui pour eux était synonyme d'espoir…

***

Après avoir été longuement torturé, Lucius fut jeté sans ménagement aux fers. Malheureusement, il n'eut à peine quelques minutes secondes de répit que déjà le Seigneur des ténèbres venait le rejoindre.

- Alors mon bon Lucius, comment te sens tu ? Lui demanda-t-il. Mal ? Si c'est le cas, ne t'en fait pas ton calvaire s'achèvera bientôt.

Devant l'air de totale incompréhension de son mangemort, le lord reprit :

- Et oui Lucius, vois-tu, si j'avais décidé de séduire le jeune Harry, c'était avant tout pour pouvoir contrôler son incroyable puissance, mais puisque je ne peux l'avoir par la douceur, je l'aurais par la ruse… A ton avis mon chère mangemort, ton amant acceptera-t-il de m'épouser en échange de ta liberté ? … Oh oui je sens que je vais adorer ça… Une fois qu'il sera devenu mien il deviendra mon esclave et je peux te promettre que ce qu'il subira ne sera rien par rapport à ce que tu as subit !

-Non… Non… Maître je vous en supplie… laissez le tranquille… je vous en supplie…

Voldemort ricana devant sa déchéance et s'exclama :

- Voyons Lucius… Depuis le temps tu devrais avoir compris que je n'ai aucune pitié… Et particulièrement envers les traîtres !

Et il partit dans un rire tonitruant, abandonnant le mangemort désespérer de savoir qu'il allait la perte de son amant, car même si Harry n'était pas son compagnon d'éternité, il avait appris à l'aimer…

***

Les membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient encore en train d'acclamer leur sauveur, lorsqu'une missive écrite par le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même leur parvint. Personnes n'osèrent faire un geste avant que Remus finisse par la prendre avec hésitation du bout des doigts et la lise en tremblant.

_**Mon très cher Harry,**_

_**Je te laisse le choix. **_

_**Ta main contre la vie de ton amant.. **_

_**Tu as deux jours.**_

_**L.V**_

C'était court, mais clair.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, déclara Albus. Il faut qu'Harry accepte la demande en mariage.

- Mais Albus vous n'y pensait pas ! protesta Remus.

- Je suis désolé Harry, s'excusa le vieil homme sans faire attention à Remus, mais c'est le seul moyen. De plus, je doute fortement que Voldemort ne tienne parole… Non ce qu'il faut c'est gagner du temps pendant que quatre d'entre nous irons délivrer Lucius… Les autres se mêleront à la foule car il me semble évident que le mariage de Voldemort doit être célébrer en grandes pompes… Une fois que Lucius aura été libéré nous attaquerons ! … Avec un peu de chance cet effet de surprise pourrait nous aider à remporter la victoire…

Leur mentor avait parlé. Severus, Remus, Draco et Seamus furent désignés pour la mission de libération. Puis, tous se levèrent et partir pour aller se préparer au combat final, mais Dumbledore retient Severus et Harry à la dernière minute.

- Severus, il faudrait que tu enseignes à Harry le plus de sorts informulés pendant le temps qui nous est imparti. Même s'il est extrêmement puissant, si Harry ne sait pas contrôler sa magie, il n'aura aucune chance contre Voldemort !

Le maître des potions obéit à Dumbledore et emmena Harry dans les salles du sous-sol de leur QG, où un entraînement intensif les attendait.

***

Finalement, Dumbledore avait eu raison, « comme toujours » pensèrent les uns, « c'était évident » dirent les autres. En effet, malgré le fait qu'Harry ait accepté d'épouser le Seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci avait refusé de relâcher son amant. Voldemort poussa même le vice à promettre au prince de l'océan la tête de l'homme qu'il aimait en guise de cadeau de mariage. Décidemment, le lord noir n'avait aucune parole, mais cela n'étonnait personne et Harry préférait prier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas que leur plan échoue, plutôt que de s'en préoccuper…

***

Severus, Draco, Remus et Seamus se déplaçaient dans les cachots du manoir du Seigneur des ténèbres le plus rapidement qu'ils pouvaient en toute discrétion et sans aucun bruit. Le lord noir avait été très prudent, les quatre membres de l'ordre du phénix pouvaient à peine parcourir une distance de cinq mètre sans tomber sur une patrouille de garde.

- J'en ai marre, soupira Seamus après avoir tué un énième mangemort. Quand est-ce qu'on en verra la bout de ces cachots ?! Hein quand ?! Je vais finir par devenir dingue ?! Regardez moi, j'ai du sang partout, sur mes mains, sur mes vêtements…

- Silence ! Arrêtez de vous plaindre jeune homme, vous allez finir par nous faire repérer ! grogna Severus qui perdait patience à force de l'entendre se plaindre, il se demandait comment son filleul pouvais bien faire pour le supporter.

Draco lui pensait que son amant n'avait pas tord d'une certaine façon. Et il espérait sincèrement qu'Harry arriverait à retarder assez longtemps le mariage, car on rythme où ils avançaient, ils en avaient encore pour un bout de temps avant d'atteindre la cellule où était enfermé son père et de pouvoir le libérer...

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée lorsque enfin ils atteignirent la cellule où était enfermé Lucius. Seamus entreprit de crocheter la cellule sans déclencher d'alarme. Une fois que ce fut fait, Severus se précipita vers son meilleur ami qui était inconscient et en train mauvais état.

Alors que le maître des potions soignait du mieux qu'il pouvait son ami de toutes les tortures qui lui avaient été infligées, celui-ci reprit peu à peu connaissance.

- Severus… ? Qu'est-ce que… tu fait là… ? Mais… si tu es là… alors Harry est…

- Ne parle pas Lucius, lui recommanda le maître des potions. Et oui, le sauveur est en ce moment avec le Seigneur des ténèbre…

- Le sauveur… ? Harry… ?

- Dépêchez vous, vous aurez tout le temps de bavarder plus tard, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça ! les réprimanda Remus. Surtout qu'Harry attend notre signal pour lancer l'attaque !

- Oui père, renchérit Draco, il a raison. Et je ne crois pas qu'Harry pourra retarder encore longtemps ce stupide mariage !

Severus était entièrement d'accord avec son compagnon et son filleul, mais il devait d'abord convaincre son ami de rentrer à leur quartier général.

- Lucius, lui dit-il, tu es blessé, tu ferais mieux de rentrer au 12 Square Grimmaurd…

- Non, Severus, répliqua l'autre. Je reste ici ! Je vais me battre avec vous !

- Mon ami soit raisonnable, tu ne seras qu'un fardeau si tu t'effondres épuisé de toute ton énergie où moment du combat final et je suis sûr que le Sauveur préférerait vous savoir en sécurité !

Lucius regarda son ami avec un air obstiné sur le visage et à ce moment le maître des potions su qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause.

- Justement, rétorqua-t-il, Harry est mon amant ! Mon devoir est de le protéger du mieux que je peux et ce même au péril de ma vie ! Et surtout, même si je suis un vélane et que mon sang ne l'a pas choisi, je crois bien que je l'aime…

Severus s'inclina et soupira, Lucius avait gagné.

- D'accord, mais dépêchons nous, les autres nous attendent…

Il envoya le signal, qui était l'illusion d'un phénix doré et ils partirent précipitamment vers le lieu des festivités.

***

Harry angoissait et essayait de retarder au mieux le mariage en faisant maladresses sur maladresses et en provocant catastrophes sur catastrophes sous les yeux d'un Seigneur des ténèbres qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

- Écoute moi bien Harry, le menaça le lord noir alors qu'Harry venait juste de briser tous les verres en cristal de la réception. Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux si tu ne veux pas que Lucius monte plus rapidement sur l'échafaud.

Harry déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête en signe de soumission et en cherchant désespérément un membre de l'ordre du phénix du coin de l'œil.

Voldemort prit le prince des océans par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à l'autel, l'heure de prêter serment était venue. Harry resserra violemment sa main sur sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche. L'objet magique dégageait une agréable chaleur comme s'il voulait le réconforter et l'aider à garder courage.

- Maître, déclara un mangemort qui servait de mage matrimonial. Acceptez vous de prendre Harry pour époux selon les lois sacrées du mariage ?

- Oui, je le v…

- Attendez ! S'écria tout à coup Nott senior qui était un espion à la solde de l'ordre du phénix.

- Oui ? Le questionna le lord noir d'une voix dangereusement inquiétante.

- Pardonnez moi de vous déranger maître, mais si votre époux n'a pas de nom, le contrat de mariage ne sera pas valide au yeux du monde !

- Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison, même si je suis le maître je me dois de monter l'exemple et il se tourna vers Harry pour l'interroger. Alors, quel est ton nom ?

- Son nom est Potter ! cria soudain une voix furieuse près de l'autel. Et tu n'épouseras certainement pas mon filleul vieux poisson pourri !

C'était Sirius qui s'exprimait violemment à travers le miroir magique que Harry garder caché contre son buste afin que Sirius puisse suivre ce qui se passait et se préparer à aller chercher le roi au moindre problème. Sirius avait été informé de ce qui se passait la veille et cela ne lui avait pas plut du tout. Il refusait que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne touche ne serait-ce qu'une écaille du prince des océans.

- Qui a parlé ? rugit Voldemort qui ne supportait pas d'être insulté, mais ce qu'avait dit la merveilleuse voix l'avait profondément choqué et un peu effrayé. Potter… ? Mais alors tu es le fils de James… ? Tu es le sauveur… ?

Mais avant que le lord ne puisse faire le moindre geste, un phénix apparut dans l'assistance. C'était le signal…

Harry dégaina vivement sa baguette et lança son premier sort. Le Seigneur des ténèbres regarda avec ébahissement sa baguette lui sauter des doigts sous un expelliarmus informulé. Rapidement tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix se dévoilèrent et la réception ne devient plus que sang, cris et rage.

- Sales petites vermines ! s'écria Voldemort enragé. Vous allez me le payer ! Préparez vous à souffrir.

Il rappela à lui sa baguette d'un accio et engagea le combat avec le sauveur. Des sorts voulaient de tout côté et de plus en plus de morts jonchaient le sol de la salle de réception.

Harry et Voldemort semblaient à arme égale quand soudain un mangemort frappé Harry en traître et le prince de l'océan s'écroula sur le sol en une grimace de douleur.

***

Lorsque Lucius et ses libérateurs arrivèrent dans la salle où devait se dérouler le mariage, ils furent abasourdis devant le chaos qui y régnait. Ils se reprirent cependant bien vite et s'engagèrent eux aussi dans la bataille. Lucius au cœur de ce ravage essayait de se rapprocher le plus rapidement possible de son amant pour pouvoir le défendre contre le lord noir. Mais alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir, il vit avec effarement Goyle, une dague à la main, frapper Harry dans le dos en traître.

- Non Harry ! hurla-t-il en le voyant s'effondrer.

Puis il sentit la colère l'envahir et se tourna vers le coupable et l'abattu de sang froid. Puis il remplaça son amant dans le combat contre Voldemort. Malheureusement, il était beaucoup moins puissant et pas encore totalement remis des tortures qu'il avait subi et il ne tarda pas à fatiguer. Il lui lança le sortilège de mort avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, mais son ancien maître détourna facilement et le renvoya sur lui. Lucius vit avec impuissance le rayon vert se rapprocher de lui, et ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact…

***

Harry s'était écroulé sur le sol et respirait de plus en plus difficilement Sa vision se faisait trouble et il sentait son rythme cardiaque décélérer. La dague qui l'avait frappé était empoisonnée et le poison commençait déjà à de répandre dans ses veines. Il avait faiblement conscience que Lucius avait pris sa relève contre Voldemort, mais il n'avait lui-même ni la force, ni le courage de se battre. Ah, il était beau le sauveur de l'humanité, mais que voulez vous faire à seize ans… A seize ans, on a pas envie de mourir…

Soudain, il s'aperçut avec effroi qu'un rayon de lumière verte se dirigeait droit sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Il connaissait ce sort pour l'avoir appris la veille, c'était l'avada kedavra, le sortilège de mort. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il refusait de voir son amant mourir devant ses yeux.

Il puisa dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie, repensant à sa famille, ses amis, et bien sûr son amour pour Lucius, et se jeta entre le sortilège et son amant avant de libérer toute sa magie.

Lucius ne sentant pas l'impact venir ouvrit les yeux et vit son amant placer devant lui, un rayon rouge sortant de son corps. Harry semblait avoir le cœur en feu et il remarqua avec étonnement que le rayon vert de l'avada kedavra avait été dévié par son énergie et se dirigeait maintenant vers Le Seigneur des ténèbres qui essayait de maintenir avec difficulté un sortilège de protection, énormément surpris par cette puissance qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

Si Harry avait pu crier on pouvait être certain qu'à cet instant même la salle aurait résonné de son hurlement de souffrance, mais il ne devait surtout pas arrêter son sort. Alors, il tenta d'oublier la douleur qui pulsait dans chacune des fibres de son être pour tenir le rayon. Enfin, il vit les genoux du mage noir fléchir alors qu'il raffermissait une nouvelle fois sa volonté. Il devait à tout prix tenir.

Lucius entendit avec soulagement le lord noir hurler avant de s'effondrer au sol pour de bon. Le rayon rouge sembla quitter le corps du prince de l'océan pour finir sa course dans le corps qui était au sol.

Harry sentait sa vie s'écouler hors de ses veines mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Son amour était sauvé et il avait accompli sa mission, c'était le principal, alors devant les yeux inquiet de Lucius, il s'écroula…

***

Après que la puissance magique d'Harry ait fauché la vie de Voldemort, Lucius avait vu son amant s'effondré et s'était précipité sur lui. Le poison avait eu le temps d'atteindre son cœur, mais heureusement, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Severus avait réussi à trouver un antidote qui le sauva de justesse.

Le monde humain était en liesse, après vingt ans de règne de terreur, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait enfin été anéanti... Une fête avait été organisée pour célébrer le retour de la paix et tout le monde y était convié.

La fête se déroulait dans la joie, la bonne humeur, et il faut l'avouer le soulagement de ne plus avoir à craindre pour sa vie à chaque instant. Dumbledore tout ce petit monde d'un œil ravi tandis que de l'autre il cherchait le jeune homme que tous appelaient à présent le libérateur, pour le féliciter. Albus avait encore du mal à le croire mais ce jeune homme avait réussi en deux jour, ce qu'il avait été incapable d'accomplir en toute une vie…

Soudain, le vieil homme aperçut Draco et Seamus en train de s'embrasser et se rapprocha vivement d'eux.

- Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Finnigan, excusez moi de vous déranger mais n'auriez vous pas vu Harry ?

Draco lui répliqua méchamment agacé qu'on vienne le déranger alors qu'il pouvait enfin passer un peu de temps tranquillement avec son amant :

- Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, mon père n'ont plus n'est pas ici !

- Et ? le questionna Albus qui ne voyait pas où le blond voulait en venir.

- Prenez deux eux normalement constitués et mettez les ensembles et nus dans une chambre avec un grand lit, à votre avis que sont-ils en train de faire ?! Au faites ne cherchez pas non plus Severus ou Remus car ils sont certainement dans la même situation et je compte bien l'être aussi dans quelques instants avec Seamus !!!

Dumbledore rougit fortement avant de faire brusquement demi-tour en marmonnant contre tous ces débouchés qui ne savaient vraiment pas se tenir.

***

Lucius donna encore deux puissants coups de rein puis il se déversa en Harry en lui mordant l'épaule pour étouffer son cri de contentement.

Une fois la période de félicité post-orgasmique passée, Malfoy senior resserra son étreinte sur le petit corps encore tremblant du prince de l'océan avant de s'endormir dans ses bras après avoir remonté les draps sur eux.

Harry caressa doucement les beaux cheveux blonds de l'homme qu'il aimait et traça du bout des doigts une des cicatrices qu'il lui avait faite lorsqu'il avait été torturé par Voldemort.

Le prince de l'océan était un peu triste car malgré qu'ils avaient vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre sans cacher leur relation, Lucius ne lui avait encore jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« Peut importe… » pensa Harry. « Je ne vais pas me morfonde pour ça alors qu'il ne reste encore deux mois… Mais, Lucius, mon amour, je t'en pris ne tardes pas trop… »

Et il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se laisser glisser aux pays des songes…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors, verdict ? **_

_**La mort de Voldy vous a plus ?**_

_**Bien plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue, ce sera pour demain…**_

_**Attention, attendez vous à un grand retour en puissance de Bellatrix ! ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Voilà plus que ce chapitre et l'épilogue. Désolée d'avoir tardée mais je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme…**_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Le roi James Potter était anéanti; cela faisait cinq mois jours pour jours que son fils et son meilleur ami avaient disparu sans laisser de traces et malgré toutes les personnes qu'il avait lancé à leur recherche on ne les avait toujours pas retrouvés. Le roi était devenu triste et abattu, la vie lui paraissait norme depuis qu'il avait perdu son fils qui était le seul rayon de soleil de sa vie depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme et chaque jour il se reprochait d'avoir été trop dur avec Harry alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce dernier avait le cœur fragile.

- Oh, mais qu'ai-je fait… qu'ai-je fait…

***

De son côté, Bellatrix commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Le royaume sous marin était en train de lui filler entre les mains. Elle avait compté sur Voldemort pour ne pas que Malfoy avoue ses sentiments au prince des océans, mais le Seigneur des ténèbres mort et enterré, cela n'allait pas tarder à être le cas, surtout en sachant que les deux étaient déjà amants. Il allait falloir qu'elle intervienne rapidement, mais heureusement, elle avait un plan…

***

Lucius sortit à toute allure de la chambre qu'il partageait communément avec Harry au manoir Malfoy une fois qu'il fut certain que son compagnon c'était endormi et se précipita dans les couloirs à la recherche de Severus qui logeait chez lui.

- Severus ! s'exclama-t-il lorsque enfin il le trouva. Il faut à tout prix que tu viennes ausculter Harry !

- Quoi ?! lui demanda le maître des potions surpris. Mais pourquoi ?!

- Ça fait une semaine que chaque matin au réveil il vomi tripes et boyaux, lui expliqua Lucius. Ce n'est pas normal !

Severus accepta donc de venir voir l'état du prince des océans mais à l'unique condition que son meilleur ami ne soit pas dans ses pattes. Lucius décida donc de partir se promener sur la plage, non seulement comme ça il ne dérangerait Severus, mais en plus ça l'aiderait à calmer ses nerfs qui étaient à fleur de peau…

***

Alors que Lucius se promenait sur la plage en admirant la beauté de l'océan, il vit soudainement non loin de lui une jeune femme s'effondrer.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien Mademoiselle ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ?

- Non… merci à vous de vous en être inquiété pour moi… répondit l'inconnue. Oh… fit-elle après une légère hésitation. Accepteriez vous de m'écouter chanter ? Ce serait une sorte de remerciement pour vous être soucié de moi…

- Oui, bien sûr, avec plaisir, accepta Lucius.

Mais il n'aurait pas dû, car à l'instant même où le jeune femme commença, il fut profondément envoûté. Bellatrix fit alors un sourire carnassier, son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Maintenant Malfoy senior était victime d'un enchantement qui était maintenu, oh, ironie du sort, par le coquillage où était enfermé la voix d'Harry. La sorcière se retenait de sauter de joie, elle avait la voix du prince de l'océan, son amant, et bientôt le monde sous marin serait entièrement à elle.

***

- Non, non ! C'est impossible ! S'écria Severus une fois qu'il eut fini d'ausculter Harry.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? Lui demanda Draco qui l'avait assisté dans son examen.

- Il se passe, lui répondit le maître des potions en désignant Harry, que ce jeune homme est enceint !

Harry sursauta et resta bouche bée avant de passer timidement sa main sur son abdomen. Alors, il éteint… enceint, il allait avoir un bébé de l'homme qu'il aimait…

- Mais, c'est impossible ! répliqua violemment Draco, ce qui fit sortir Harry de ces pensées. Mon père et mon même sommes des vélane et nous ne pouvons nous reproduire qu'avec notre compagnon d'éternité !

- Alors, il faut croire qu'Harry est le compagnon d'éternité de Lucius… lâcha Severus.

Le prince des océans fit un sourire étincelant et laissa éclater sa joie. S'il était le compagnon d'éternité de Lucius, alors cela voulait dire que ce dernier l'aimait. Soudain, la voix de Lucius retentit dans les couloirs :

- Severus ! Vite, viens voir ! Dépêche toi !

Harry, heureux que son amour soit enfin revenu, se précipita dans les escaliers, rapidement suivi par Draco et le maître des potions qui avaient le sourire aux lèvres, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais, il se figea lorsqu'il vit une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas dans les bras de son amant, la tête posée sur son épaule.

- Lucius, le questionna le parrain de Draco incertain. Qui est-ce ?

- Elle ? fit Malfoy senior en désignant l'inconnue avant de s'exclamer d'un ton ravi, c'est Samantha, ma compagne d'éternité !

***

Tous se figèrent dans la salle, abasourdis par cette révélation improbable.

- Mais papa, lui dit son fils qui fut le premier à se ressaisir. Et Harry ?

- Harry ? Quel Harry ?

Le prince du peuple sous-marin fixa l'homme qu'il aimait, angoissé en se demandant quelle mouche avait piquée le blond.

- Harry ! s'écria Severus que le comportement étrange de son meilleur ami agacé. L'ami de ton fils et ton amant par la même occasion !

- Mon amant ?! s'exclama Lucius choqué. Lui, mon amant ?! Mais voyons Severus il est trop jeune pour que je m'intéresse à lui ! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est Samantha que j'aime ! Et je compte bien l'épouser !

A ces mots, Harry sentit son cœur se briser et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant, les larmes coulants sur ses joues, avant de se jeter sur son lit pour y pleurer tout son soul.

Le parrain et le filleul eux étaient restés et fixaient leur père et ami excédés.

- Lucius ! On pourrait savoir à quoi tu joues ? lui demanda furieusement Severus.

- Mais je ne joue pas ! protesta Malfoy senior. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demandez ce qui vous prend ! Je viens vous présenter ma compagne d'éternité en espérant que vous soyez heureux pour moi, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vais pas vous imposer plus longtemps ma compagnie ! Allez venez Samantha, je vais vous faire visiter mon manoir ! lui dit Lucius en se tournant vers la jeune femme et en insistant particulièrement sur le « mon ».

***

Un mois était passé. Draco, Severus et Harry n'adressaient plus la parole à Lucius, ce qui ne semblait pas gêner ce dernier puisqu'il passait ses journées en compagnie de sa soi-disant âme sœur. C'était surtout pour Harry que la situation était difficile à vivre, voir l'homme qu'il aimait avec quelqu'un d'autre le faisait atrocement souffrir et il s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus dans la déprime, il avait même perdu l'appétit, mais il se forçait à manger pour le bien être de son bébé.

Harry avait aussi extrêmement peur. En effet, le délai que lui avait accordé Bellatrix devait s'achever le soir même. Oh, il n'était pas effrayé pour sa propre vie, sa personne l'importait peu, non c'était pour son bébé qu'il était inquiet, il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'il devait finir en friture…

- Franchement ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui donner un bon coup du droit ! rugit Sirius hors de lui.

Lui est son filleul étaient assis près de la jetée du port en regardant le bateau sur lequel devait se dérouler le mariage de Lucius et Samantha, partir.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas y aller ? Lui demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. On ne sait jamais après tout, peut être qu'on pourrait réussir à arrêter cette mascarade ridicule !

Mais il se tut lorsqu'il vit une unique larme perler à son œil gauche avant de venir se perdre dans son cou.

- Bon écoute, reprit son parrain qui était bien décidé à intervenir car il ne supportait pas de voir le fils de son meilleur ami pleurer. Je vais juste aller voir ce qui se passe et je reviens après d'accord ?

Hocha doucement de la tête avant de se cacher le visage entre ses mains. Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son filleul et lui dit :

- Allez Harry ! Courage ! Moi je serais toujours là et je te défendrais toi et ton enfant ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Bellatrix non plus ! Celle-là, j'en fais mon affaire !

Et il plongea sous l'eau avant de nager à toute vitesse pour se rapprocher du navire qui déjà s'évanouissait à l'horizon.

***

Une fois que Sirius arriva près du bateau, il se suréleva légèrement pour regarder à travers les hublots ce qui se passait. Dans le premier, il vit Severus dans la cabine de Lucius qui essayait de convaincre son ami qu'il allait faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, mais ce dernier faisait la sourde oreille et continuait de se préparer calmement pour son mariage. Puis, il changea de hublot. Cette fois il pouvait contempler la future mariée en train de se pomponner. Mais, il sursauta horrifié lorsqu'il vit que le miroir ne reflétait pas l'apparence de la jeune femme, mais le visage de Bellatrix, la sorcière des mers. Et elle se mit à pousser la chansonnette avec la voix de son filleul.

Oh ! Mais quelle jolie, jolie mariée que je vois dans mon miroir,

C'est vrai que mon plan c'est déroulé au-delà de mes espoirs,

Le petit prince et dans mes mains et l'océan m'appartient !

Et elle se mit à ricaner longuement sans pouvoir s'arrêter…

- Au mon dieu ! S'exclama Sirius. Il faut à tout prix que je prévienne Harry !

***

- Harry ! Harry !

Le prince des océans qui se morfondait releva vivement la tête lorsqu'il entendit son parrain l'appeler et l'interrogea du regard.

- Samantha… haleta-t-il en tentant de reprendre sa respiration avec difficulté. Samantha est la sorcière des mers ! Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?! beugla-t-il. L'homme que tu aimes va épouser la sorcière des mers, et sans le savoir !!!

Harry se redressa alors sur ses deux jambes, le regarda avec détermination avant de chercher autour de lui une solution. Puis, ne trouvant rien qui pourrait l'aider, il décida d'y aller à l'instinct et plongea dans l'eau sans aucune hésitation.

- Harry, toi tu rejoins le bateau ! Je suis sûr que tes amis sont déjà en train d'essayer d'empêcher le mariage alors va les aider ! Moi, je vais aller chercher ton père…

Voyant le regard pas très rassuré de son filleul il déclara :

- Oui, je sais moi aussi… Mais je préfère encore affronter la colère de ton père, plutôt que tu tombes entre les mains de la sorcière !

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté en songeant à la rude mission qui les attendait…

***

Sur le navire, Draco et son parrain avaient essayé de retarder le mariage le plus longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient dans l'espoir d'un miracle, mais le miracle tant espéré n'était pas venu et ils avaient échoué. Le couple venait juste d'apparaître et se dirigeait main dans la main vers l'autel.

Syie, qui avait remarqué depuis longtemps les manigances de la sorcière siffla en bardant la langue à son passage, mais Bellatrix lui donna un grand coup de talon pour le faire taire, ce que le serpent n'apprécia guère.

Arrivé devant l'autel, les futurs mariés s'arrêtèrent et le prête qui s'y trouvait pris la parole :

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer le mariage de Lucius Malfoy et de Samantha Smith. Monsieur Malfoy, acceptez vous de prendre Samantha Smith ici présente pour épouse légitime jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Lucius qui était encore sous le puissant enchantement de la sorcière répondit d'une façon mécanique :

- Oui, je le veux…

- Bien, reprit le prêtre. Mademoiselle Smith, voulez vous prendre Lucius Malfoy ici présent comme légitime époux ?

- Ou…

Mais alors qu'elle allait lui donner sa réponse, Harry parvint de justesse sur le pont et dans un immense fracas, ce qui fit se retourner tous les convives.

Alors Syie, profitant de l'inattention générale bondit sur Bellatrix dans le vain espoir de l'étrangler, mais celle-ci le retira vivement de son. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait mal calculé son coup et son collier coquillage fut emporté dans la chute du serpent avant de venir se briser sur le sol au pied du prince de l'océan. Le fait que le coquillage se soit casser eut deux conséquences, la première, Lucius fut désenvoûté et la seconde, la voix qui y été enfermé retourna à son propriétaire. Lucius se tint fermement la tête entre les mains, une violente migraine le prenant. Il avait vu tout ce qui s'était passé de l'interrieur sans pouvoir intervenir.

- Harry… murmura Lucius en cherchant désespéramment son amant du regard.

Et soudain, il l'aperçut et il comprit enfin combien il avait été aveugle. Pendant tout ce temps, son compagnon se trouvait à un endroit où il n'avait jamais pensé à chercher… près de lui.

- Oh Lucius… chuchota Harry, qui avait récupéré sa voix, ravi en voyant l'homme qu'il aimait se précipiter vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le faire tournoyer dans les airs.

- Oh Harry… Alors c'était toi… ? C'était toi depuis le début… ?

- Lucius… je te l'aurais dit si je l'avais pu…

Syie regardait la scène avec satisfaction, encore une fois, heureusement qu'il avait été là.

- Harry, lui déclara enfin Malfoy senior, si tu savais comme je t'…

Mais à ce moment là, Bellatrix partit dans un rire tonitruant avant de s'exclamer :

- Ahahah ! Trop tard !

En effet, le soleil venait juste de se coucher et le charme fut rompu. Sous les yeux ébahis de tous les invités mais également du maître des potions et des deux Malfoy, Harry venait de reprendre son apparence originelle. Bellatrix aussi était redevenue comme avant et elle attrapa vivement le bras du prince de l'océan avant de se jeter avec lui dans la mer.

- Noooon ! Harry ! cria Lucius.

Mais il était trop tard…

***

- Alors, mon joli petit prince, tu m'as servi d'appât, mais j'ai un plus gros poisson en vu, s'exclama Bellatrix en traînant toujours Harry par le poignet.

Mais à ce moment là, elle tomba sur le roi du monde sous marin qui semblait particulièrement furieux avec un Sirius qui l'était tout autant à ses côtés.

- Arrière sorcière ! Rugit-il en pointant son trident vers elle.

- Salut à toi, ô grand roi James Potter… Comment te ports tu ? lui demanda la sorcière d'un ton joyeux.

- Relache mon fils immédiatement !

- Jamais ! répliqua-t-elle. C'est à moi qu'il appartient maintenant ! Il a signé un pacte !

Et elle sortit le contrat qu'Harry avait signé six mois plus tôt avant de le mettre devant le nez du roi James.

- Oh père, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ! S'écria Harry en essayant de s'échapper de la prise de Pettigrew qui le retenait prisonnier.

Avec son trident, James essaya de détruire le contra incassable, mais il n'y arriva pas car le contrat était comme son nom l'indiquait, incassable.

- Tu vois ! Rétorqua la sorcière devant l'air affligé du roi. Ce contrat est légal, irrévocable et incontournable, même pour toi ! Mais… on peut négocier, je suis large d'esprit et ouverte à toutes propositions ! Le fils adoré du grand James Potter est une marchandise très rare…

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, la magie noire de Bellatrix commença à faire son effet. Harry fut soudainement pris dans n tourbillon d'énergie maléfique qui, il le savait, aller le transformer en une des immondes créatures qui ornaient les parois de la caverne de la sorcière des mers. James voulut se précipiter vers son fils, mais Bellatrix s'interposa et poursuivit son monologue :

- Et… je pourrais me résoudre à faire un échange avec une personne plus précieuse…

***

A la surface, Lucius avait mis un canot à la mer et s'y était embarqué pour pouvoir rejoindre son compagnon d'éternité et le sauver.

- Papa ? cria Draco en remarquant son père partir. Où vas-tu ?

Mais Malfoy senior fixa son fils avec détermination avant de déclarer en continuant à ramer :

- Je l'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne veux pas recommencer !

***

Le sortilège avait presque achevé la transformation du prince des océans et Bellatrix narguait le roi en se réjouissant :

- Alors mon roi ? Affaire conclue ?

Le roi du peuple sous-marin poussa un profond soupire résigné. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Déjà qu'en temps normal il aurait tout fait pour protéger Harry, alors, depuis que Sirius lui avait annoncé la grossesse de son fils, la question ne se posait même plus. Et c'est pour cela qu'il accepta de signer sans aucune hésitation.

- Ah ! Je te tiens enfin ! s'exclama la sorcière des mers.

Dès que la signature du roi des océans fut imposée sur le document officiel, Harry fut libéré et le maléfice fut reporté sur son père. Quelques secondes plus tard James Potter n'était plus, Bellatrix c'était fait un plaisir de le faire frire. Lorsque le prince du peuple sous-marin vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son père, il tomba à genoux à ses côtés en sanglotant

- Papa… je suis désolé… si désolé… Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ça…

Sirius à leur droite ne trouvait rien à dire et se contentait de fixer avec des yeux désolés le désastre…

***

Lucius regardait à travers les eaux claires de l'océan dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son âme sœur dans les fonds sous-marins. Soudain, il remarqua d'abord une forte concentration de magie, puis l'instant d'après la femme qu'il avait failli pour son plus grand malheur épouser. Sans se poser plus de question il prit en main sa baguette, se jeta un sort de tête en bulle avant de plonger sous l'eau et de lancer un puissant sectumsempra

***

James lors de sa métamorphose avait perdu sa couronne et son trident et Bellatrix s'empressa de les ramasser avec triomphe.

- Ah enfin ! Ils sont à moi !

Lorsque Harry vit la sorcière mettre la couronne de son père, il entra dans une colère noire et se jeta sur elle :

- Monstre ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Mais Harry était faible et de sa magie n'agissant pas sous sa forme sirène il fut facilement repoussé par Bellatrix qui hurla en le menaçant de son désormais trident :

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Ou contrat ou pas je…

Mais elle ne put rien ajouter de plus, le sortilège de Lucius venait de la frapper de plein fouet.

- Lucius… souffla Harry soulagé.

- Misérable ! hurla la sorcière avec fureur.

- Non, Lucius attention !

Le prince voulut prévenir son amant du danger mais l'odieuse femme l'en empêcha avant de se tourner vers Pettigrew et de lui. Ordonner :

- Et bien ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Dépêche toi, attrape le !

Lucius qui était encore sous l'eau prit conscience du danger remonta le plus vite possible à la surface et voulut se hisser dans le canot, mais trop tard, l'homme de main de Bellatrix l'avait rejoint et attrapa ses jambes avant le traîner au fond de l'océan. Une formidable bagarre commença alors et Sirius ne tarda pas à ce mêler dans la bataille pour venir en aide à l'homme que son filleul aimait.

Remarquant que son unique serviteur était en difficulté, Bellatrix se tourna vers Harry et lui dit en faisant un sourire cruel avant de pointait son trident sur l'âme sœur du prince des océans :

- Dis au revoir à l'homme que tu aimes mon mignon !

Harry prenant peur se jeta sur la sorcière des mers avant de lui tirer violemment les cheveux, ce qui eut pour but de dévier le rayon de magie maléfique sur Pettigrew. Plus que le fait d'avoir perdu son fidèle serviteur, ce fut plutôt le fait d'avoir était mise en échec qui provoqua sa fureur. Elle se mit à gagner en puissance, mettant toute sa colère et toute sa rage pour pouvoir contrôler les éléments divins. La puissance qu'elle emmagasina fut-elle qu'elle devint géante.

Harry qui avait profité de son inattention se précipita sur Lucius en s'écriant :

- Lucius, mon amour je t'en prie sauve toi !

- Non, refusa celui-ci en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas te quitter !

Mais, tout à coup, la mer s'agita, le ciel se couvrit…

- Stupides créatures, misérables avortons ! rugit Bellatrix. Je suis la souveraine de tous les océans, les vagues obéissent à mes moindres désirs ! Le peuple de la mer plie devant mon pouvoir !

Harry n'était vraiment pas rassuré. Les vagues s'amplifiaient chaque seconde un peu plus et toutes les épaves de navires ayant fait naufrages remontèrent à la surface. Une vague plus haute que les autres sépara le vélane de son compagnon, projetant Lucius sur le pont d'un de ses anciens navires. Harry, lui, fut emporté par le courant et essaya de se retenir de toutes ses forces à un récif. Observant cela, l'immonde sorcière voulut s'amuser un peu plus et commença à invoquer un typhon. Grâce à la magie de son trident, elle fit ensuite voler en éclats le rocher auquel se retourner le brun aux yeux d'émeraudes qui fut projeté au fond du tourbillon. Harry regarda alors autour de lui et remarqua avec effarement qu'il était pris au piège…

Lucius sur le navire se battait contre la force des éléments pour atteindre la barre et lorsque enfin il y arriva, il la releva d'un coup sec pour le mener droit sur Bellatrix, trop occupée à s'acharner sur le pauvre prince de l'océan pour le faire.

Harry se forçait à éviter du mieux qu'il le pouvait les sorts que lui jetait Bellatrix, mais avoir une queue de poisson l'empêchait de se mouvoir facilement et il se fatiguait très vite.

Bellatrix se prépara alors à donner le coup final en criant : « Et vive le naufrage de l'amour ! », mais l'épave venait juste d'arriver près d'elle et le mat brisé servi de pieu qui lui fut enfoncer en plein cœur. La sorcière des mers hurla alors de douleur et mourut rapidement en sachant pertinemment que personne ne serait là pour la pleurer. Après sa mort, le climat se calma rapidement et Lucius put rejoindre le rivage sans encombre avant de tomber, à bout de force, inconscient sur le sable. La mort de cette odieuse femme eut un autre effet bénéfique, tous les sortilèges et malédictions qu'elle avait lancé furent annulés. Le peuple marin allait enfin pouvoir vivre en paix…

***

Le jour s'était levé et Harry contemplait toujours son amant qui était encore inconscient. Maintenant que la plus grande menace de l'océan avait été réduite à néant, le prince des océans ne savait ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, Lucius et de leur bébé.

James et Sirius se tenaient cachés derrière un rocher et regardaient le prince manger du regard l'humain qu'il aimait d'un air triste.

- Je crois qu'il l'aime sincèrement, murmura le roi en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. N'est-ce pas Sirius ?

- Oui, je me suis toujours évertué à le dire votre majesté… Il faut laisser à nos enfants la liberté de vivre leur vie…

- Tu as toujours dit ça toi… ? lui demanda James septique.

Pour toute réponse, son ami fit un petit rire et haussa les épaules d'un air penaud.

- Oh… soupira le roi. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'un seul problème à régler…

- Et de quel ordre James ?

- Comment vais-je supporter son absence… ?

Et grâce à ses immenses pouvoirs, il donna à son fils avec sa bénédiction ce que celui-ci avait toujours ardemment désiré… être humain pour l'éternité…

***

Sur la plage, Lucius venait tout juste de reprendre conscience et cherchait désespéramment de tous côtés la présence de son âme sœur, mais ce dernier ne se trouvait nulle part.

Draco et son parrain qui venaient tout juste d'arriver sur la côte furent attristé par la peine visible de Malfoy senior. Severus attristé voulut aller réconforter son ami, mais il changea subitement d'avis lorsqu'il vit le jeune Harry sortir de l'océan sur ses deux jambes avec grâce avant de se jeter dans les bras de Lucius.

Le maître des potions ravi pour son ami le laissa à ses retrouvailles, mais Draco qui était maladivement curieux resta sur place et se cacha derrière un rocher pour observer à son aise ce qui allait se passer…

***

Lucius lorsqu'il vit son amant apparaître devant lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras, se considéra comme le plus heureux des hommes. Il serra son amant de toutes ses forces contre lui comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci ne lui soit enlevé une nouvelle fois.

- Lucius… commença Harry avec hésitation la tête caché contre son torse. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je…

- Plus tard ! le coupa le vélane en prenant ses lèvres avec avidité.

- Là… Ça m'avait manqué… avoua-t-il lorsqu'il lâcha enfin les lèvres de son compagnon d'éternité. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais d'important à me dire ?

Harry rougit violemment. Il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à son amant. Le doute le rongeait, et si jamais Lucius n'en voulait pas… Si c'était le cas Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait… Décidant de franchir le pas, il prit la main de son compagnon et la posa sur son abdomen en la recouvrant de la sienne. Lucius resta abasourdit lorsqu'il sentit le léger renflement sous sa paume.

- Harry… ? Tu…. ? Non… ? lui demanda Lucius qui avait tout de suite compris.

- Si ! lui confirma le prince des océans en lui offrant un sourire resplendissant.

- Oh amour ! s'écria l'ex-mangemort en pleurant de joie. Mon ange je suis si heureux !

Il le prit dans ses bras, le fit tournoyer dans les airs, et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ça te fait réellement plaisir ? l'interrogea Harry incertain en baissant les yeux.

Lucius de sa main lui releva le menton et lui dit gravement en le fixant des les yeux.

- Je suis incroyablement heureux mon cœur ! N'en doute jamais !

Puis il posa son genoux à terre, prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et lui déclara en tremblant :

- Harry James Potter, je vous aimes plus que tout au monde, vous êtes mon âme sœur et mon compagnon d'éternité, me feriez vous l'immense honneur, privilège et plaisir de devenir mon époux ?

Harry lui sauta dans les bras et s'exclama :

- Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! Lucius Malfoy je souhaite vous épouser !

Draco qui contemplait en cachette sous père et son futur beau-père derrière un rocher s'avança. Certes avoir un garçon de son âge pour beau-père lui paraissait étrange, d'autant plus que celui-ci était son meilleur ami, mais il accepterait tout pour les voir enfin heureux, c'est pourquoi il proclama à la grande joie des futurs époux :

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! Pour toujours et à jamais ! Vive les futurs mariés !

_**FIN**_

_**C'est nul et nian nian je sais… Bon plus que l'épilogue ! ^^**_


	11. Epilogue

_**Et voici l'épilogue… Il n'y a aucune originalité dedans, j'ai juste repris le début de la petite sirène 2...**_

_**ÉPILOGUE**_

« Le goéland » prenait le large, à son bord Lucius, Harry et leur petite fille nouvellement née, Mélodie, ainsi que tous les membres de l'ancien ordre du phénix qui avait tenu à les accompagner, en partance pour la grande cité d'Atlantica afin de rendre visite au roi James pour lui présenter sa petite fille.

Dans la cabine du prince de l'océan, la petite Mélodie venait de se réveiller et réclamait les bras accueillant de son père. Une fois qu'elle fut convenablement installé contre le torse chaleur d'Harry, la petite fille lui fit un sourire resplendissant et le prince de l'océan, le cœur débordant de bonheur et d'amour, lui chanta une jolie mélodie de sa belle voix de cristal.

_**Tu me souris, ma chérie**_

_**Et le monde est un paradis.**_

_**Tu es le chant de ma vie,**_

_**Tu es ma jolie Mélodie.**_

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller ! déclara Lucius en entrant brusquement dans la pièce.

- Oh Lucius ! Regarde, elle est belle à croquer ! s'exclama Harry en lui montrant leur merveilleuse enfant.

- Elle est sublime ! confirma Malfoy senior en souriant à sa fille. Mais toi tu es divin ! reprit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Harry voulut approfondir leur baiser, mais Draco fit irruption dans la pièce et l'en empêcha. Le jeune homme blond finissait de boutonner les manches de sa chemise et sourit lorsqu'il vit que son meilleur ami ne voulait pas détacher ses lèvres de celles de son père.

- Harry, je sais que tu adores vos échanges de salive, mais soit raisonnable on vous attend !

- Il est l'heure, vraiment ?! lui demanda le prince des océans en paraissant ravi.

- Tout le monde est prêt pour le voyage !

Tous les membres de la petite famille Malfoy sortirent de la cabine et se rendirent sur le pont. En les apercevant Seamus, le compagnon de Draco qui tenait la barre leur annonça gaiement :

- Nous voguons tout droit vers le grand large !

- Attention matelots… dit Nott senior qui aimait bien jouer le rôle de marin (chose qu'il n'aurait jamais put faire son le règne de Voldemort) et qui tendait la grande voile.

- Oh eh, ils arrivent ! s'écria Remus qui venait d'apercevoir le peuple des sirènes grâce à sa vue aiguisée.

- Trompettes, sonnez ! Tambours, résonnez ! ordonna Severus aux musiciens.

Et oui, le maître des potions faisait lui aussi partit du voyage malgré son mal de mer, et il tenait à ce que tout soit absolument parfait pour son meilleur ami et son mari. Harry poursuivit sa chanson et s'avança vers la proue du bateau :

_**Partons sous l'Océan **_

_**Où mon passé m'attend. **_

_**Comme je suis fière **_

_**D'avoir la première **_

_**Fille de la Terre et de la Mer ! **_

Tous les passagers reprirent en cœur :

_**Partons sous l'Océan. **_

_**Voguons au gré du vent. **_

_**La jeune Princesse est belle, **_

_**Le Prince est charmant, **_

_**Sous le Soleil et sous l'Océan ! **_

Toute cette agitation renvoyait à celle qui se passait sous l'océan où un messager prenait à cœur d'annoncer à tous les gens qu'il croisait l'arrivée de leur prince Harry. Sirius en apprenant l'arrivée imminente de son filleul, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une bonne année, se laissa lui aussi à pousser la chansonnette :

_**Quel est ce chambardement **_

_**Qui fait swinguer l'Océan **_

_**Comme un grand ouragan ? **_

_**Sans hésiter, je vous dis **_

_**Nous célébrons, aujourd'hui, **_

_**Harry et Mélodie ! **_

_**Quand le fils de James décédant de Triton **_

_**Plongera dans le plancton, **_

_**Ce s'ra le Paradis ! **_

_**J'entends comme assourdi **_

_**Et j'en suis tout ébahi : **_

_**Harry et Mélodie ! **_

Après ce fut le peuple entier des sirènes qui chantèrent en cœur en remontant à la surface pour rendre hommage à la fille de leur prince.

_**Du fond de l'Océan, **_

_**Remontons en chantant **_

_**Voir la jolie petite héritière **_

_**Née de la Terre et de la Mer ! **_

_**Du fond de l'Océan, **_

_**Remontons en chantant **_

_**Pour fêter gaiement **_

_**Ce jour solennel Sous l'Océan ... **_

_**Et sous le Soleil **_

Tous se rassemblèrent autour du navire et Harry déclara en montrant à sa fille son peuple :

- Voici ton monde, ma chérie : une Terre et une Mer unies. Et j'espère tant que tu as au fond de toi, une part de moi…

Soudain, la garde royale des océans émergea des profondeurs pour former une "voûte d'acier" de leurs sabres, elle annonçait l'approche du roi de l'océan, James Potter, décédant direct de Triton. Et en effet quelques secondes après le père d'Harry fit son apparition avec à la main son célèbre trident. Il se suréleva pour se tenir à hauteur de son fils, et là, les deux peuples reprirent d'un commun ensemble :

**Au fond de l'Océan, **

_**Notre Océan, **_

**Partageons en chantant **

_**Notre Océan, **_

**Un Univers, **

_**Un même Univers **_

_**Où sont unis **_

_**la Terre et la Mer !**_

Lorsque James vit sa petite fille, il fut si heureux qu'il créa spécialement pour elle un magnifique arc-en-ciel.

- Ma précieuse Mélodie, je te fais don de ce médaillon afin que jamais tu n'oublies cette part de ton cœur qui, pour toujours, appartient à l'océan, annonça le roi en passant au cou de sa petite fille une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de coquillage où y était gravé son nom, _Mélodie_.

Le médaillon renfermer en son sein une sorte d'hologramme représentant Atlantica et le palais royal.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublies jamais tes origines ma petite fille, ma précieuse Mélodie.

Et il donna un baiser d'adieu sur la joue avant que lui et son peuple ne replongent dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

- Tu ne regrettes pas amour ? demanda Lucius à son mari qui se rapprocha de lui en voyant son air triste.

- Jamais ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme ! Et il y a Mélodie ! Vous êtes tous ce que j'ai toujours désiré et même si c'est dur de le voir partir, je ne regretterais jamais mon choix…

Lucius, rassuré, embrassa son époux tendresse et lui susurra :

- Et si on se retirait dans notre cabine, je meurs d'envie de passer le restant de la journée au lit avec mon merveilleux mari !

Harry pouffa et confia sa fille à Draco. Une fois que Mélodie fut remis à son fils aîné, Lucius prit son amant dans ses bras et le porta comme une princesse jusqu'à leur cabine. Il avait la ferme attention de tester les cordes vocales de son jeune époux pour autre chose que les chants, et il adorait tout particulièrement lorsque son amour s'en servait pour gémir son nom lorsqu'il atteignait le septième ciel…

_**FIN**_

_**Et voilà c'est fini ! Alors avis ? **_

_**Je pense avoir fait une erreur en écrivant cette histoire donc je pense l'enlever dans une semaine… (a moins qu'il y a des avis contraires)**_

_**La prochaine histoire que je posterais normalement (on ne sait jamais moi et ma flemme légendaire^^) se nommera : Bonne année… et bonne santé ! Ce sera un slash Harry/Charlie… Au programme : dragons et étrange maladie ! Enfin… vous verez bien ! ^^ **_

_**A une prochaine fois ! **_

_**PS : La suite de Don du cœur ne viendra que à la rentrée et je posterais un chapitre par mois… Je sais c'est long, mais j'ai mon bac à la fin de l'année alors je me consacre d'abord à mes études…**_


End file.
